Stronger
by happygirl57
Summary: Sequel to 'Haunted'. Now that Andrew's gone, Logan and Camille are finally moving on with life and finding their true happiness. Day to day, they face obstacles but they have their love with them and each other and in the end, that's what makes them stronger each day. Logan/Camille
1. Wedding Day

**A/N: Okay, it's taken me almost a month, but I finally have the first chapter finished. I was going to wait until I finished the entire story to post it but I figured it was going to take too long. This is going to be my side project and I don't know how long this will be so you're going to have to bear with me. But I promise that I'll try my best to update and besides, I'm really excited for this.**

**Oh and this required so much research. I legit had four different websites opened up while I wrote this. Kk. Um... well I spent majority of my birthday writing this and I think it came out pretty well so... Enjoy the sequel to Haunted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and whatever looks familiar does not belong to me.**

* * *

This was it. Today was the big day. Camille closes her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes hiding behind her eyelids and she sighs shakily. Even the brave Camille Roberts was nervous. She fiddles with the ring on her finger, in an attempt to calm herself down. She could do this. She carefully brushes back her hair, over her shoulder and away from her dress. Her wedding dress. It was strapless with tiny little diamonds embedded at the sweetheart neckline and it hit the floor gracefully with its folds of silk and lace. She tucks the small strands of her perfectly curled hair behind her ear, twirling around. Everything almost feels surreal. Her wedding day. It was still crazy for her to think about it though it was finally here. All her life she couldn't have even dreamt of this moment and yet, here she was.

The doorknob jiggles before it's pushed open and her friends and family come rushing in.

"Aww, Camille, you look beautiful!" her mother envelops her into a hug, tiny tears forming in her eyes. "Can't believe you're getting married already!" She brushes away the oncoming tears, a smile forming. "My baby girl is all grown up," she whispers, kissing her forehead.

"Mom, it's okay, calm down," Camille chuckles softly.

"You're right," Cathleen says, dabbing at her eyes, "Sorry. I'm just excited."

Camille laughs, hugging her mom close. "It's fine mom."

Cathleen's heart lifts as she hears Camille call her mom. Sure she's said it millions of times yet it still amazes her how Camille accepted her as her mother. Calling her mom, inviting her pretty much everywhere and wanting to do things every mother and daughter would do warmed her heart.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Stephanie asks softly, placing her hand on Camille's shoulder.

"N-nervous. I can do this, right?" Camille bounces up and down, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Who am I kidding? I-I can't… I don't deserve him."

"Look at me, Cam," Jo says, placing her hands on her shoulder, forcing her to stop moving around, "You're going to go out there and you know what? You're going to be the same strong Camille you've always been and you're going to marry the love of your life, the same boy you've been with for five years. You're going to start your lives together as a married couple and nothing is really going to change. You're still going to be Camille and Logan will still be Logan, just your last name will be different. Trust me Cami, Logan is head over heels for you, he wants this as much as you do. He loves you Cami, he loves you more than anything in the world and nothing is ever going to change that. You're just having pre-wedding jitters, that's all, but don't let them get to your head."

Camille flashes her a small smile, "Thanks Jo. I needed that."

"No problem and besides, by the end of this year, you're probably going to have to give me the same speech I'm giving you now," Jo laughs, twisting her own engagement ring on her finger.

"Okay guys, we got to get this show on the road," Skylar announces, fixing her own teal dress and handing Camille her bouquet of white flowers.

Camille sighs, nodding her head. "You can do this Camille. Logan wants you… You want him. Nothing's really going to change," she whispers softly to herself, just low enough so no one else hears.

Before she knows it, she's at the altar with her mom, Mrs. Knight and the rest of her friends. She knows Logan and the rest of the boys are somewhere inside though she's not sure where. "You can do this Camille," she whispers to herself one last time before entering the altar.

* * *

"Guys! I'm freaking out and you're there just eating up all the food!" Logan yells hysterically, laughing then screaming again.

"It's really good food, you know," James tells him, taking a big bite out of his snicker doodle.

"Haha. I know! Cam and I went to dozens of bakeries to find one that was good enough but that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" Carlos asks absent-mindedly, shoving another cookies into his mouth.

"Ahhh!" Logan yells, frustrated, "Come on, please… I need someone to tell me it's all going to be okay. That I deserve Camille even though I don't… Oh my gosh, what if she changes her mind? What if- what if…"

"For goodness sake, Logan, you'll be fine. You deserve Camille and she deserves you. I can bet a million dollars that she's freaking out about the same thing right now. Seriously though, both of you deserve each other and there's no way the both of you will stop loving each other. It'll all be fine, Logan, nothing is going to change. So get your little butt up because we have to get to your wedding in time!" Kendall tells him.

"I don't have a little butt," he pouts. "But thanks Kendall... Well we better get going, right?" Logan asks nervously, twiddling his fingers.

"You do realize it's right outside, right? And that we still have some time to go. We'll be like the only people there," Carlos informs him, reaching over for another cookie.

"But you know if we're going to argue about this, I would say Logan does have a pretty small butt," James retorts.

Kendall gives Logan a pointed look. "See? I told you."

"No, I don't don't! Camille says I have a cute butt," Logan says before blushing a scarlet red. _Why did I just say that?_

"She probably just said that when you guys were fu-"

"No! No, no, no. Can we stop talking about this?"

"Fine... but you do have a small butt."

"Shut up Kendall! I do not!"

* * *

They all walk in front of the main door, boys to the right and girls to the left. Kelly, Jo, Stephanie, Skylar and Katie all smile at their respective partner except for Kelly who faces Gustavo. They flash shy smiles at their boyfriends and girlfriends, mouths open in awe.

"You look really pretty today, Katie. I mean not that you don't everyday… but you just look extra nice today," Ethan says, taking her hand in his. She blushes and a smile appears on Ethan's boyish features. He leans in kissing her cheek affectionately, of course not without making Kendall stiffen. Then he shakes his head as if he just witnessed the most disgusting thing and leans in and kisses Jo on the lips. There. That was better.

Then the doors open and reveal the interior of the church. The altar has large curtains hanging from the high ceiling, silky as ever. There are white rose petals and white roses everywhere and teal colored candles were set ablaze in their ceramic holders. Ribbons were neatly tied and flowers were carefully put in bunches and the entire place was set. Logan was up in the front of the altar with the priest and all the guests were seated. It was go time.

Skylar and James take a deep breath and Skylar clutches her small bouquet tighter and they both hold hands and gracefully float down the aisle. Next, Kelly and Gustavo follow in a similar manner as do Stephanie and Carlos and Katie and Ethan as well. Then Kendall and Jo follow, walking elegantly down the aisle, taking their spots next to the priest. Then is the flower girl and the ring bearer, both who are Logan's cousins and were absolutely adorable. Then the bride is revealed. A gasp echoes around the room and everyone rises. She's being escorted by her father. Logan's breath hitches in his throat and his eyes widen in surprise. He's in a awe. He has never seen her look more beautiful than today. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" he breathes out. He watches as she holds her bouquet tightly and her father's arm loosens a bit as they get closer.

"Who gives this women away to wed this man?"

"Her mother and I do," he says, patting Camille arm and kissing her cheek before taking a seat next to his wife.

"You look gorgeous," Logan whispers, just so Camille can hear and no one else. She blushes, batting her eyelashes. She mouths "thank you" to him, both of them smiling wider than ever before.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the unification of Camille Anne Roberts and Logan Hortence Mitchell."

A few coughs and giggles erupt at the mention of Logan's now middle name but previous first name. Logan silently thanks Ms. Diamond for making him legally change his name to something certainly more manly as Hortence was clearly a girl's name.

The priest then repeated the charge to the bride and groom, though Camille and Logan are both lost in each others eyes. "Amen," they whisper quietly in response to the charge.

"Please join hands," he commands, "Logan, do you take Camille to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish? Do you promise to always be at her side through all struggles, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth? Do you promise to hold your love and only strengthen it?"

"I do." He smiles, resisting the urge to kiss her right then and there.

"Camille do you take Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish? Do you promise to always be at his side through all struggles, in sickness and in health, in poverty and wealth? Do you promise to hold your love and only strengthen it?"

"I do."

"Logan and Camille have chosen to write their own vows," the priest announces, nodding at them to begin.

Butterflies flutter in her stomach as she begins."Logan…" she gulps, holding back oncoming tears, "You're sweet, smart, and everything I could ever want. You're my best friend, my lover. Words can't describe how much I'm in love with you. You're my air, my soul, my everything. I'm nothing without you. You've given me all the happiness in the world. When I first saw you on the day you moved to L.A., I'm sure you were scared of me. But that didn't really matter to me because when I first laid my eyes on you, I wanted you. You were mine. I fought off every girl that even tried to look your way," she says, laughing, "It took a little while for me to cool down and you to break out of your little box but eventually we did get together. We make each other complete, Logan. You're my other half, my soul mate. Despite how cheesy all this is sounding, I love you and I continue to fall more and more in love with you everyday. Hell is… an understatement if we were to describe what we've been through. It's been a rough journey and I know we've both had our scares and we've made some… hasty decisions but love pulled through for us." Tears officially spill over but the smile remains. "And I can't thank you enough for making me feel loved and like someone wanted me. For years, I stopped believing. In love, in life, in everything. I was a hollow shell but when I met you, life returned. I learned to love and live life like there was no tomorrow. Thank you for that, Logan. I love you so much."

By now tears were sparkling in Logan's eyes as well and his smile trembled. "Look at you, you're going to make me cry," he chuckles, "But Cam… You're amazing. You're spontaneous, sweet and beautiful and I love you with all my heart and more. I can't tell you how much I love you. Not going to lie, you did scare me when I first met you. But as we got to know each other, I started to learn more and more about you and along the way, I fell in love with you. I'm still in love with you. But I have no idea why such an amazing girl chose a nerdy boy like me. You've taught me so much Cami, you've taught me that it's okay to love- that love is a beautiful thing. You've taught me to speak up for myself and just be… me. When I was little, my dad left us. It was just my mom and me and we struggled a lot and I began to think love was stupid. I would look at my mom and just think that it was only going to bring me sadness. But you proved me wrong, Cam. You showed me that love brings happiness and how it brings everything good in the world. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm on top of the world and I know as long as I have you, nothing can harm us. No one can separate us. Our love has only gotten stronger over the years and now we're going to become one. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you, Camille. So much."

By now most of the ladies at the altar were crying and even the men were shedding a few tears here and there.

"That… was… so… beautiful," James cries, dabbing his eyes. Logan jabs his ribs with his elbow, slightly embarrassed.

"May I have the rings?"

Carlos reaches over to the young boy, untying the rings from his pillow and handing them to the priest.

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Logan Mitchell, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

"Camille, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," Logan slides the wedding band onto Camille's slender left ring finger carefully, smiles and applause erupting from the guests as the both of them are lost in their own little world.

"By the same token Camille, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

"Logan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you," Camille, in a similar fashion, slides the wedding band onto his left ring finger.

They catch each others eyes and smile. This was it. They were almost finished with their marriage ceremony. Soon they would officially be Mr. and Mrs. Logan and Camille Mitchell. It was so close that they could almost taste the sweet happiness.

They then turn around as the minister addresses them to do and together, they light a candle, as a symbol of their love, commitment and unity of their marriage. And as one flame cannot be separated, neither can two lovers. They were each other's mind, body and soul from here and forevermore. They then blow out their individual candles, letting their unity candle stand ablaze.

The priest then holds their hands and together they say a prayer, devoting themselves to one another and proclaiming their love for one another.

Then the moment has come and the minister turns towards Logan, smiling. "Logan… You may kiss your bride!"

Then ever so gently, Logan leans in and cups Camille's face in his hands and connects their lips. It's short but passionate and every ounce of love comes pouring out. More cries are heard from various people as they witness the beautiful moment. They bump foreheads before separating, though not without a bit of regret. It's taking them everything to not celebrate this moment in their own way.

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan and Camille Mitchell," the minister concludes.

They then face the crowd hand in hand, tears rolling down their cheeks every now and then. They did it. They made it. By law and in their hearts they were now one and right now, in this moment, they were invincible. Because after all, love conquers all.

* * *

**A/N: So thank you for the amazing response I have had to Haunted and this story is dedicated to all of you readers. I hope you liked this. I'm really excited for this so get ready for loads of Lomille to come your way. I'm on spring break right now so you never know, there might be another update coming soon... We'll see.**

**Oh! And I recently discovered how to use tumblr so if you have one, follow me- I'll follow you back. Mine's: always dreaming57. tumblr. com Make sure you take out all the spaces! :)**

**So... review?**


	2. The Reception

**A/N: Okay. I don't know how this thing came out so long... but I think I like it. So enjoy! Thank you for all the support as always! It's nice to see some familiar people and some new ones as well! :)**

**Oh! Before I forget, in this story, at least as of now, they are 21. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything- not Big Time Rush, not the songs or anything. All I own are the characters I've created and the plot.**

* * *

"You know, we can just stay here," Logan whispers cutely into Camille's ear, his hand tangles itself in her hair as she lays it down in his lap. He leans down, rubbing his nose against hers before capturing her rose colored lips into a passionate kiss.

She pulls away after a few brief seconds, "Logan," she whispers urgently, her eyes drifting to the door and a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Relax Cami," Logan whispers. His hand rises and he caresses her heated cheek smirking. "You're adorable, you know that? I locked the door and besides, I don't think anyone's going to bother us today. It's our day. We weren't doing anything _bad_ anyways."

"But still… we're going to be late," she tells him. He ignores her, twirling a few curls around his finger before laying down on the bed next to her and wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look today? You look absolutely beautiful," he murmurs, kissing her cheek. He then buries his nose in her neck, giving her butterfly kisses.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," she giggles. She suddenly turns around so her back is no longer facing him but so that her face is. She reaches behind her waist, taking his hands in his and moving them to his side. Then she attempts to wiggle away, "Now move, we're going to be late to our own reception party," she whispers in a playful tone.

He moves with her, however, pulling her close again before she can protest. "They can wait. It is after all, _our_ party. And besides, I think they can understand that I just want to spend some quality time with my _wife_."

She smirks, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Wife. I'm going to have to get used to hearing that. On contrary, you have to get used to hearing _husband_."

"I can get used to it, _Mrs. Mitchell_," he teases, poking her sides.

"I'm a Mitchell now, huh?" she laughs, "I like it. Now come on, everyone's waiting for us!"

"Fine, but when we get back… you're all mine," he murmurs into her ear before nipping at it.

"You're such a tease Logan Mitchell… but I'll be all yours as long as you're all mine."

"It's a deal," he says, sealing their little deal with a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

After posing for a few wedding pictures, the wedding party awaits outside the Rocque Records lobby doors. Gustavo had generously let them hold their reception there, of course not without threatening them. He thought of the boys more nephews or dare he say it, sons, not that he'd ever let them have the satisfaction of knowing that.

They can faintly hear the bustling of their reception inside and they watch as each couple enters arm in arm just as they entered at their wedding. Then they finally hear their cue. "Now please put your hands together to welcome our guests of honor, Mr. and Mrs. Logan and Camille Mitchell!" Camille slips her arm in Logan's and he kisses the top of her head before they enter the room. There's applause and heads and eyes turn so they can stare at the perfect couple gracefully walk to their spots at the head table. Immediately, food begins to be served and while everyone else eats, they take a few bites before going to meet other guests.

Soon enough their group of friends make their way up on the platform. "I think we should be making our Best Man and Maid of Honor speeches right now. First off, Logan and Camille absolutely refuse to chose between us and hence the reason why there are so many of us up here not just two," Kendall laughs. "But seriously, I think I speak for everyone when I say this but… Logan and Camille are the most amazing people we know. We've watched them get through their ups and downs everyday over the years and whether it be relationship troubles or things much bigger than that, we've watched them always come together in the end."

"I think we can all agree when we say that they are the strongest couple we know and in some weird way, the most perfect. That's ironic because, no offence to them, what they've been through is far from that. Perfect. Perfect isn't having everything go right for them or not having problems but it's having each other. Throughout everything, they've been at each other's sides. Their love is so admirable. They as people, are so admirable. We look up to them and we only wish them happiness and everything else good in the future," Carlos finishes, passing the microphone down to James.

"It's amazing to think that Logan and all three of us," James says, gesturing to himself, Kendall and Carlos, "have been best friends for almost eleven years. That's insane. In those eleven years I've watched Logan turn from the quiet little boy to who he is today. I've watched him change and along the way, I saw as he took a hold of opportunities. Some of them were life changing. One being moving to L.A. to be a boy band and putting his dream of becoming a doctor on hold just for me and the rest of us. And two being him taking the chance with Camille. I know I probably shouldn't say this because I know he has as much dirt on me as I have on him but Logan never asked out a girl before Cami. Anyways, I saw her change Logan in so many ways. In good ways of course. She broke him out of his shell and broke down the walls he had so carefully put up. They were and still are so different yet in some weird way, they're exactly the same. I guess that's what love does to people. Logan's my little brother and I can't honestly think of anyone better for him than Camille."

"Since the first day I met all of you, I immediately knew Logan and Camille had something special even though they would never admit it. They belonged together. I could see that little string that always brought them back together no matter how far away they went from each other. It's been so incredibly hard watching them go through this entire mess, but I know it's made all of us stronger. It's made their love stronger. They're both so unique and I love them to pieces," Stephanie finishes.

Jo takes the microphone and then begins as well, "Camille is my best friend and quite honestly, I can't imagine life without her or our little family. She was the first one to welcome me with open arms and I can't thank her enough for that. I think while we were growing up we all had some parts of our family lacking and we never believed that it was perfect. Every kid has this image that everything was perfect and that we were all going to have a happily ever after and I think we're some of those kids who never thought that way. Not saying most of our parents aren't awesome but it was always as if something was missing. Logan and Camille are family. They're my brother and sister and all of them are too," she says, pointing to everyone standing next to her, "There was always something special about us. We made up each other's family. You're always there for all of us and no matter what, you never let us down. You hold up this family- we all do. We love you guys and we hope you receive all the happiness in the world. Today's your special day so… Congrats!"

"I haven't known Logan and Camille as long as these guys but if there's anything I've learned over these years is that Logan and Camille are perfect for each other and they deserve this more than anything. We love you guys. And sorry about our ridiculously long speeches… Okay, now we would like to propose a toast to Logan and Camille! May you have a wonderful marriage together full of happiness and love!" Skylar says, lifting her wine goblet.

"Cheers!" the audience lifts up their wine glasses as well, toasting to the newly wed couple.

Logan and Camille make their way over to them, pulling them into a group hug. "Thank you guys."

After a few seconds of meets and greets, Logan and Camille are called up yet again, but this time for a long awaited moment.

"Would Logan and Camille please come to dance floor for your first dance as husband and wife?" Gustavo announces, and applause erupts, encouraging the couple.

Logan rises, facing Camille and holding out his hand for her to take. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she grins.

He wraps his arms around her waist, linking them together and Camille's go around his neck, clasping together and resting at the base.

_I never knew such a day could come  
And I never knew such a love  
Could be inside of one_

_And I never knew what my life was for_  
_But now that you're here I know for sure_

_I never knew till I looked in your eyes_  
_I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life_  
_And I never knew that my heart could feel_  
_So precious and pure_  
_One love so real_

"I can't believe we're married, Logan. Our lives are complete. We have each other forever," Camille murmurs, fluttering her eyes up, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his.

"Me either. Can't believe it happened so fast. We spent the last one and a half year planning for this day and… here it is. It's seems like a fantasy."

_Can I just see you every morning when__  
__I open my eyes__  
__Can I just feel your heart beating beside me__  
__Every night__  
__Can we just feel this way together__  
__Till the end of all time__  
__Can I just spend my life with you_

"Very fantasy like," she laughs, "I found my price charming as silly as that might sound. I don't think I've ever told you this but when I was little, I had those Disney princess books and when Andrew wasn't around, I would take them out from underneath my mattress and read them. I used to dream about growing up and having my prince charming come in on his horse and after a while I stopped believing. It was stupid to think of all those things when I was so sure I was going to die. But you know what," she softens her voice, "I ended up finding my prince charming anyway."_  
_

_Now baby the days and the weeks  
And the years will roll by  
But nothing will change the love inside  
Of you and I_

_And baby I'll never find any words_  
_That could explain_  
_Just how much my heart my life_  
_My soul you've changed_

"I love you, you know that right?" Logan asks, tucking a few strands behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

"I know," she smiles.

"And you know something else? I found my princess in the end too," he whispers back, pulling her closer.

_Can you run to these open arms  
When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
I'm your woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you_

_No touch has ever felt so wonderful_  
_(You are incredible)_  
_And a deeper love I've never known_  
_(I'll never let you go)_  
_I swear this love is true_  
_(Now and forever to you)_  
_(only for you)_  
_To you_  
_Can I just see you every morning when_

She smiles a bit wider, standing on her toes to peck his lips. "We're still learning new things about each other everyday. You know no one's ever called me that before? No one's ever called me a princess before," she whispers, casting her eyes downwards.

"Hey," he lifts her chin, "You'll always by my beautiful princess and I'll let everyone be jealous of me because they can't have the fair maiden."

She laughs, "Fair maiden? Who says that?" she teases him.

He grins, tracing her lips with his thumb. "You have a gorgeous smile, you know. I wish that I could just keep you this happy for the rest of our lives. Then everything would be perfect."

"Psh, we're Logan and Camille like that'll happen but still… as long as I have you, we'll be as close to 'perfect' as possible."

_I open my eyes__  
__Can I just feel your heart beating beside me__  
__Every night__  
__Can we just feel this way together__  
__Till the end of all time__  
__Can I just spend my life with you__  
__Can you run to these open arms_

_Can I just spend my life with you__  
__Can I just spend my life with you__  
__(Forever here with you)__  
__Can I just spend my life with you__  
__Can I just see you every morning when I__  
__Open my eyes_

As the song fades off, Logan lifts Camille's chin once more and pulls her in for a long kiss, letting their move softly against one another before they both pull away.

Everyone cheers, awing and gushing over the cuteness.

Soon enough the main course is served and eventually, the cake is brought out to the middle of the hall.

Logan and Camille cut the large wedding cake together, feeding it to each other. Before long, the chef cut the entire cake and let the waiters serve the cake to the guests.

Just as they begin to finish up, Gustavo takes the microphone yet again, but this time calling Camille and her father out for their father daughter dance.

(_Angel, angel, whoa-oh-oh-oh, ooh)  
(Angel, angel, whoa-oh-oh-oh, ooh)_

_You are my special angel_  
_Sent from up above_  
_The Lord smiled down on me_  
_And sent an angel to love (to love)_  
_You are my special angel_  
_Right from paradise_  
_I know that you're an angel_  
_Heaven is in your eyes_

_A smile from your lips_  
_Bring the summer sunshine_  
_The tears from your eyes bring the rain_  
_I feel your touch, your warm embrace_  
_And I'm in heaven again_

_You are my special angel_  
_Through eternity_  
_I'll have my special angel_  
_Here to watch over me_

_A smile from your lips_  
_Brings the summer sunshine_  
_The tears from your eyes bring the rain_  
_I feel your touch_  
_Your warm embrace_  
_And I'm in heaven again_

_You are my special angel_  
_Through eternity_  
_I'll have my special angel_  
_Here to watch over me (watch over me)_  
_Here to watch over me_  
_(Angel, angel)_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oooooh_

Logan sips his wine, watching his Camille kiss her father's cheek and give him a hug. He sees that her father is teary eyed while his smile stays intact. Camille gives him one last hug and then begins to walk over to Logan. He briefly wonders how he got so lucky to have her in his life and then remembers that it was really the both of them who got lucky. He watches at she almost skips over to him and pulls him up. He sets his glass down just to envelop her into a hug. He could never get enough of her.

"Logan," she says, "It's your turn now!" She grabs his hand and walks over to his mother and joins their hands for him. Then, before he can say anything, she disappears. It's time for the mother son dance. If Logan was being honest, he wouldn't consider them close, especially not like Camille and her father. It was wrong of him to think so but he feels a little bit of envy towards Camille because she has a complete, close family no matter how it came together. At least they had time for her. Logan had always grown up without a father and as a result, his mother was absent throughout a large part of his life for she had to constantly work to make a living. Even after they had more than enough money, his mother was always out of reach and soon became a workaholic. Sure they had a huge house and plenty of other things, but he missed her. And even so, he loved her.

He smiles softly at his mother and while one hand joins hers, the other wraps around her waist. It felt odd, nothing like with Camille but his mom and he had never been close and therefore, the lack of physical contact.

_This is a special day  
When two are joined as one  
I love my new daughter  
I'll always love you son  
Care for each other  
Be faithful till the end__  
Follow what's in your heart  
May you always stay best friends_

_It's the start of your new life_  
_As husband & wife_  
_Hope the good days outshine the bad_

_May laughter brighten the sad  
Know I'm here for you  
To help or just talk to  
Believe in each other  
I'll always be your mother_

"You know Logan, I'm sorry for never being there for you. I haven't been as good of a mother as I should have been," his mother murmurs.

"It's okay, Mom. I've let it go a long time ago," he says truthfully.

"It's not okay. You've been such a perfect son and I am so lucky to have you. I want to make an effort to improve myself, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Mom."

"I love you too, baby"

_The day will be here soon_  
_When you'll have Kids to love_  
_God will watch over you_  
_From heaven up above_  
_Pray for patience & wisdom_

_To give your kids your best  
You'll teach them right from wrong  
They'll bring you happiness_

_I'll always be your mother, it completes my life_

_My tears are filled with love, for you & your new wife__  
You are a caring son, I'll forever be proud of  
Cherish your new bride, we can always share your love_

_It's the start of your new life_  
_Believe in each other_  
_I'll always be your mother_

Hesitantly, Logan kisses his mother's cheek before hugging her and then taking his seat next to Camille yet again.

"I'm proud of you, Logan. It's hard to let go of grudges so easily but you always cease to amaze me when you do," Camille tells him, lacing their fingers together.

He brings their intertwined hands up, kissing her hand lovingly before setting them back down. "I love her… even if I don't know her as much as I would like. Now come on, let's go dance."

He pulls her up and immediately holds her close and together, they sway to the music as the music continues.

Time ticks by and before they know it their reception is soon over. Camille, before they leave, throws the bouquet only to have it land in the hands of Rosie, Logan's little cousin as well as their flower girl. Soon enough, they're running outside and get into a limo, once again courtesy of Gustavo, and they wave good bye to their friends and family to be whisked off to an airport and to their honeymoon.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not a very eventful chapter but hopefully it was cute and you enjoyed. I'll give a fair warning, next chapter isn't extremely eventful either. At least, I don't think so. I haven't written it so you never know what might come up. But I promise, after next chapter, it'll start to get a lot more interesting. I was totally going to hold off the angst and hurt/comfort in this story but honestly, I think I'm going to need to bring it back. I got something good planned... Heehee.**

**So... review?**


	3. Honeymoon

**A/N: Thanks for your support as always. This chapter is short but hopefully you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot and the characters I have created. :)**

* * *

"You know we didn't have to come here if you didn't want to, right?" Logan asks, grabbing their keys off the counter after they checked in their hotel. He smiles gratefully at the manager of the hotel who promises security and privacy. Ever since they announced their wedding months ago, the media has been in a frenzy to cover the details on the wedding and of course, knows where they were going for their honeymoon. Though it hadn't been revealed, they were still anxious, the paparazzi had a tendency to show up anywhere at anytime. Logan and Camille were set on keeping their location a secret, however, and especially with the manager's cooperation, they were off to a good start.

"I know but come on, we're in the Bahamas, Logan. When are we ever going to have time in our schedules to ever come here again? And besides, there's so much to do here, I'm sure we can find something that both of us like."

"If you're sure…" Logan says, shrugging. Then they reach their suite and Logan turns to Camille and before she can ask what he's doing, he tucks his arms under her knees and neck and scoops her up. "That's more like it," he winks down at her as she giggles and buries her face in the crook of his neck.

He kicks the door open and slams it behind him and then sets Camille down on the bed. He climbs in next to her, hugging her from behind. "You know, we're finally alone. As much as we love them, the guys aren't here, neither are the girls and neither is anyone else," he whispers before moving his lips to her shoulder. Her pale blue sundress is soft against his fingers as they trail up and down her body. He plants soft, light kisses up and down her neck and collarbone, making her shiver at the touch.

"True," she sighs into the gentle kisses and Logan's hands continue to roam her body.

She turns around in his arms so that she's facing him. She crashes her lips to his and in one swift moment, she moves on top of him, their lips still connected.

Then she forces herself to pull away even though his hands feel so amazing on her body and she's completely getting drunk off of his kisses. She closes her eyes and kisses him softly before speaking, "I want to go to the beach," she tells him quietly, cradling his face in her small hands.

He's surprised, that much is clear by the expression on his face, and he lightly traces the contours on her face. "Why? I thought… You always feel left out there. There is so much else to do here anyways. I want to do whatever we do together."

She smiles, pecking his lips once more, "And we will. I want us to go to the beach together. I think it's about time I finally face my fears or at least I stop thinking about what others think. You're my husband and nothing else even matters right now."

"But aren't your… I don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with," he murmurs, moving a few curls away from her face.

"Aren't my scars going to show? Well yeah but I'm not going to miss out on the best honeymoon we can have just because I'm letting my past hold me back."

He leans in, kissing her forehead, "I'm so proud of you, Cami. If you're sure, then let's go but if you get uncomfortable please tell me. I don't mind coming back."

"Okay," she silently agrees.

* * *

"Ignore them sweetie," Logan tells her, tightening his hold on her hand. They walk down the golden sandy beach, passing by families and others. The crystal blue ocean is in front of them, waves crashing down to the shore on the hot, sunny day.

Camille's thrown off her sundress onto their towel to reveal her one piece suit. She'd never be comfortable with a bikini or even a two piece, and she knows she's pushing the limit even with her one piece because it is, after all, backless.

Her eyes slip shut and she tries to concentrate on the gentle waves that are now running through her feet. People are staring, she knows. People are just people and people will always talk, she tells herself, but it's easier to say than believe. She holds onto Logan's hand even tighter in hopes of calming herself and comfort.

But she knows she has to open her eyes at some point and then, face all the stares and whispers. So she does. She cracks them open and looking around, she sees complete strangers looking at her like an alien. In some ways, she supposes she is one. They've probably never encountered someone with so many scars in their entire lives.

Her eyes flicker to a little girl who watches her with wide eyes and an open mouth. When she makes eye contact with Camille, however, she blushes and immediately looks away. Her eyes flicker to the little boy standing next to her. He's younger than the girl, probably six or seven, and his bottom lip is quivering, his eyes wide and his body trembles. He was scared of her.

She gasps, looking away. She shakes her head as if doing so would rid her of all thoughts. They were just kids, right? But no, it was so much more. The adults were looking at her like she had some mental illness or like she wasn't one of "them".

She knows she shouldn't have gone. The canvas of scars that extend from her feet to the top of her back are now on display for everyone to see. Though there are barely any on her feet or legs, her back is marred, the scars that will forever leave remnants behind. For the first time in over a year, she allows herself to feel ugly. Throughout this entire year, Logan has been there constantly reminding her of how beautiful she is but Logan was Logan and she was used to him. It's only when others- strangers- see that you know the true reaction.

She finds herself throwing her arms around his chest and hugging him tight. She can feel his hesitation, it's out of concern, and it only increases as tears rise. "Logan, I want to leave," she whimpers. She hates how she sounds like a little kid but at this point, she doesn't care. She doesn't want to face another look, another stare, another whisper.

She refuses to let herself cry because crying means that she's weak and she doesn't want these people to have the satisfaction of knowing that they broke her.

"Okay," he whispers, rubbing her arms affectionately, "That's fine."

He slips his hand in her and leads her to their towel. Putting on her sundress again, she lets her messy bun loose, letting her dark curls fall over her back, covering most of the scars.

She feels like a little kid again but for a few briefs minutes, she lets herself. Moving closer to Logan, they hurry and somehow, they find themselves in their hotel room. Camille moves to the bed and sits down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan asks her softly, sitting down next to her. Her head rests against the head board and Logan cups her cheek, looking at her. "I'm sorry this happened. I should have said no when I had the chance."

He moves curls away from her face gently and kisses her slowly. "Will you be okay? I'm really sorry."

A lump grows in her throat and she sighs shakily. Her arms wrap around Logan again and her face becomes in contact with his chest. "No," she shudders, "No, don't say that. It's not your fault. It's mine. I was stupid to think people would accept me for the way I am. No one's going to want someone like me around."

"I want you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Besides, who cares what all of those people think? They don't know you," he murmurs against her hair.

"But that's the point. That's how people judge- that's how they'll always judge. It doesn't matter if they know me or not, that's the way they'll always think of me. They see my scars and they think I'm some psycho on the loose. It doesn't even matter that I'm not. First glance is first impression. I was stupid for wanting to do that. I should've known that would happen," she sniffles.

"It's unfortunate that that's how it'll always be. People don't understand what a great person they're missing out on knowing. Let's just… forget this ever happened, okay? I know this isn't how we want to be spending our honeymoon," he tells her. He caresses her cheek faintly and wipes away the last of her tears.

She cracks a smile and she can feel her previous troubles fading away the more she gets lost in Logan's warm eyes. "I know. So what do you want to do now?"

He looks at her mischievously, his signature smirk appearing on his face. "You know I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you. I really, really want you," he teases before pulling her into a loving kiss. He pushes her down on the bed beneath them, continuing to kiss her.

"Then take me," she copies his smirk with her own and pulls him back down just as they separate. Her arms wrap around his neck before his lips come slamming down on hers.

* * *

**A/N: I think you all know what happens from there... Lol. It's important. :) I wasn't going to update originally but I figured I might as well considering I'll probably not update this until after testing. Okay, I have to go study as usual so hope you liked this even if it wasn't very long.**

**Oh! And I promise you this, next chapter will start picking up this entire story.**

**So... review?**


	4. Sick

**"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?**

**Thou art more lovely and more temperate" ~Sonnet 18, Shakespeare**

**We started our unit on Shakespeare! Yay! The lines above fit because you guys really are the best. I'm so happy to have all of you support me so much. Thank you!**

**A/N: I don't own anything but the plot and the characters I have created.**

* * *

It wasn't normal for Camille to be home before him. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had found the door open when he came home from the studio. She was always off at auditions or filming scenes for movies. It was especially odd because he knew that Camille was wrapping up her latest movie, causing their scenes to run late and often causing her to return home later at night.

He's hesitant to enter because there's a teeny part of the scared and panicky Logan present and the first thought that comes to mind is not that fact that Camille may be home, but a burglar.

Everything is untouched. The pile of magazines, the remote control, their phone and everything else lays in the same place he left it this morning. A small wave of relief washes over him, as he realizes nothing has been touched, nevertheless stolen.

"Cam? Are you home?" he calls out, shutting the door behind him. There's a soft _thud_ behind him as his back rests against the door before he pushes himself off the door and pokes his head into the living room, the kitchen and then finally, their bedroom. There in the middle of the almost fantasy- like bedroom which their friends had created for them years ago was still intact, and sure enough, in the middle of the bed was Camille. She was lying down, facing the pale yellow ceiling above, a hand on her stomach and a phone at her ear.

He smiles then, mostly out of relief again that it is in fact Camille not some intruder in their apartment.

She's oblivious to the fact that he's standing at the doorway until he crawls into the bed with her and sits down beside her head. "Hey Cami," he whispers, bending down to kiss her forehead.

She says a quick good bye to whomever she was talking to and disconnects the phone call before drifting her eyes towards Logan. "Hey Logan."

"Hi baby," he greets her again, "Who was that?" he asks sweetly, moving stray strands of her hair away from her face.

"Just Abby. I called her to check up on the Mitchell Child Organization. It's going exceptionally well, you know, more people are donating than I thought they would and you know that little boy? Dave? He's finally okay!" she tells him cheerfully. She thinks about the little boy who she had been attached to since she first saw him and the poor boy who had spent months in the hospital, was finally healed- making Camille ecstatic.

They had set up the Mitchell Child Organization a little over a year ago, making it as successful as possible. They raised money through donations, and they used the money to pay for the abused children's hospital and medical bills who had no other family or friends.

"Really? That's awesome," he replies. "So what are you doing home already? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well I am…" she trails off, laughing nervously, "But I felt like coming home instead."

"You know that was a horrible lie," he chuckles, "You love acting and you were so psyched about this movie too. Now tell me the truth. Come on…" he teases her, poking her stomach.

"It was not," she pouts, seeing the pointed look he was giving her. "Okay, okay. Maybe it was. My director sent me home because I got sick," she rushes, squinting her eyes in preparation of the wave of panic and concern that was about to hit her.

She loved Logan, she did, and all the little quirks that came with him. One of his quirks included him going straight into doctor mode when someone got sick. He was around halfway done with medical school but still the same Logan at heart. He tended to worry too much, causing most people to hide their illnesses from him until absolutely necessary but Camille and Logan lived under the same roof, deeming it impossible for Camille to hide anything from him.

"You're sick…" he says slowly, "And you didn't tell me."

Camille sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm fine, Logan," she reassures him, finally sitting up next to him.

But before she's up completely, Logan pushes her back down, "No, no. Stay put, I'll go get a thermometer and a wet towel. Just… just stay here, okay?" He scrambles off the bed but is stopped when Camille's nimble fingers wrap around his wrist.

"Logan, breathe. Calm down. I'm fine. I don't have a fever. In fact, I don't even feel sick. I just got nauseous on set and threw up so he just cancelled our day of filming and we'll make up for it some other day. I play the lead anyways, they can't film without me so I think we'll just work overtime some of the other days we work."

He looks at her worriedly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "That's weird."

She nods, "I know- no fever, no nothing. Just come lie here with me, I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Okay but I want you to stay home tomorrow. I'll even stay with you if it would make you feel any better," he suggests.

She looks at him, pouting, "Fine… But you have to go take classes and then work. I'll be fine, I promise."

Logan looks at her skeptically but lies down next to her anyways, the symptoms of what illness Camille could possibly have floating in his mind.

* * *

A week later, Logan wakes up and his arm instinctively feels the bed beside him, not all that surprised when he finds it empty. He shoots up worriedly like he did for the past week, and rushes to the bathroom. He knew she'd be there. She on her knees, hurling over the toilet. Logan immediately drops down next to her, holds back her hair and soothingly rubs her back.

This wasn't the first occurrence since the day she had returned from set early. Logan had been trying to convince her to go to a doctor because he wasn't able to diagnose her but Camille being Camille, was stubborn and refused to do so.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly, moving sweaty strands that were matted to her forehead away. She collapses, exhausted, into Logan's arms and shuts her eyes. Tears well up in them but she quickly blinks them back. Throwing up caused a burning in her throat and she hated it.

"Yeah. I have to… I have to go get ready for work." She grips the counter top in front of her, pulling herself up until she stands up finally and rinses her mouth before beginning to brush her teeth.

"Cam," he whispers, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her, "Please stay home another day. I don't know what's wrong with you and you seem miserable with all your throwing up."

"I only throw up in the mornings anyways and I can't afford to miss more of work. This movie needs to be finished soon," she tells him.

He kisses her neck and rubs her waist affectionately in an attempt for her to give it.

He then sighs, when his method doesn't work, running a hand through his un-gelled hair before speaking, "Yeah because puking your guts out every morning is totally normal," he says sarcastically, "But if you go to work and get sick again, you better call me or someone else, okay?"

"Okay," she pouts, then grins and reaches up on her tippy toes to kiss him. "I'm not four years old, Logan. I'm a big girl- I know how to take care of myself."

He cracks a tiny smirk, "I know. I'm just worried about you. You've never been so sick before."

"I know you're worried but I'll be fine, swear."

Then they part ways and continue on their daily schedules. Camille gets ready and heads to set while Logan goes to his college classes and then later goes to the studio to continue being well… Big Time Rush with his three best friends.

"Dogs! Come on, stop goofing off and focus!" Gustavo bellows at the group.

They're recording a new song but Logan's mind can't help but drift off to Camille. Even though he knows she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself and he knows that she'll get help when she needs it, that doesn't stop him from worrying.

Kendall, James and Carlos have all asked more than once if they're all alright. They know how much he worries and they know how Camille is sick considering the fact that they were all best friends and they all had their own individual apartments that they shared with their girlfriends right next to Logan and Camille's.

The rest of rehearsal and recording is a blur and the only thought in Logan's head is of Camille. Gustavo reprimands them time and again but frankly, Logan could care less. The work could always be made up another day and he would work harder then. When Kelly comes in to tell them that they could finally go home, he's ecstatic. He's been antsy all day long especially after Camille's texts saying she was already home. He hadn't bothered to check to check the time and when he did, he was taken aback at the fact it was almost ten at night. No wonder Camille was home already.

Logan bids a goodbye to his friends while each of them goes into their own apartments and he enters his own, putting his stuff down. He assumes she's either in the living room or their bedroom but after not finding her in neither of the locations he heads to the bathroom.

Logan presses his ear against the door and knocks gently, confirming whether or not she was in there.

She doesn't respond but he hears quiet little sniffles and he knows they belong to Camille. His eyebrows furrow in both worry and confusion and he asks, "Cami, baby, can I come in?"

"Yeah," a croaky voice responds and he immediately pushes open the door and drops to his knees beside Camille.

His heart breaks at seeing her hugging her knees to her chest and staring into space with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Babe…" he trails off and touches her cheek, "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head and wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into his shirt. "I don't even know why I'm crying… It's not even bad but-" she's cut off when Logan places a finger at her lips.

"Cam," he chuckles under his breath, "I need to know what you're talking about before you continue."

He silently breathes out of relief, knowing that Camille is fine.

"I know," she murmurs before reaching up onto the counter next to her and fetching a small object wrapped in paper towels, "Open it."

He can't tell by the look of her face if she's happy or not but he focuses on what's in his hand, turning it over and over again before slowly peeling back the thin layer of toilet paper. Eying it curiously, he reveals the small piece of paper and turns it over, looking over at Camille in confusion.

She points to the little sign on top of the stick.

It's a pregnancy test.

It's positive.

Camille's pregnant.

The symptoms were there and he wasn't able to tell her what was happening to her but right now, that doesn't matter.

Emotions well up in Logan that he's never known before and he attacks Camille's lips in a deep kiss, pressing her to the side of the tub behind her. He's always wanted a family and having one with Camille made it a million times better. This is better than anything he could dream of and he's sure that now all his dreams will consist of a little boy or girl along with Camille. It was perfect. That little dream he had was coming true.

Then he finally pulls away, breathless, but an enormous grin spread across his face. "Well that's awesome, isn't it?"

She avoids his eyes and shrinks away, "I guess," she whispers, fiddling with her fingers.

"I guess?" he questions, taking her hand in his. His thumb runs over the back of her hand and he looks at her with eyes full of concern.

"When I was at work, Jo called and I was talking to her and told her what was happening to me- all the vomiting and the fact that I'm late- and she thought about it and she asked me if I ever thought I was pregnant. And when she brought that up, I was so happy, Logan. I hadn't even confirmed anything and I couldn't take a test until I got home but I was anxious the entire time. I stopped by the drug store to get the test and got home and tested myself three times. All of them came out positive. Each one took only a few minutes each but when it was confirmed, I was ecstatic, Logie. But I was also home alone for hours and that's a lot of thinking time for someone. The more I thought about it, the more I thought about what could possibly go wrong and I was scared out of my mind. I'm still scared out of my mind."

"Why are you worrying about all that, sweetie? Everything's going to be fine," he reassures her, rubbing her arm affectionately.

"You don't know that!" she screams, "You don't know that," she repeats herself softly. "We're twenty one- almost twenty two, that's kind of young to have a kid. Everyone in Hollywood is never going to leave us alone again and everything we say or do will affect our baby. I want it to be fine. I want this baby so bad but Logan… Do you think we can do this?"

He nods, pinching the bridge of his nose. Everything always had to be so damn complicated. By now they were both sitting next to each other against the side of the tub and Logan sighs, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I think so. No- I know so. I mean, I know all of that is going to put us under a lot of pressure and a lot of attention but we've been through hell with the media but this is a good thing. Not necessarily on the media per say but soon we'll have a teeny tiny miracle to hold and take care of. And as for us being too young, does it really matter? We're married and we're responsible. I know we're capable of taking care of another little life."

"I think we can work it out. With the media, the fans, everyone," she pauses, "You're amazing, you know that? Thank you. I really needed that," she coos, bringing him closer to her and enveloping her into a hug. "And you know something? I'm in love with this baby already even though I haven't confirmed it completely with a doctor… It's our baby, Logan!" she squeals excitedly. All her fears and worries have melted away only to be replaced by immeasurable amounts of happiness. "I'm so happy!"

He wasn't sure if it was the mood swings or just plain old Camille, but he loved how she was as excited as she was now. She takes his hands in hers and places them on her flat stomach where their unborn child was. For Logan, it was hard to imagine that her petite little body and her flat stomach will be bigger in just a matter of months but he was kind of looking forward to it. She rests her hands on top of his and then flutters her eyes up at him. Their lips connect and in their minds, they share the exact same dream with them and their perfect little family.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm going to clarify something. This is NOT a pregnancy story. However, the element of a baby will stir up more trouble for what I have planned and I promise it'll make it more interesting. I'm going to include somethings I've done before like angst, hurt/comfort, romance but also things I haven't before like drama. A LOT of drama. I'm so freaking excited for the next chapter because that's when the main problem will be introduced... even though it'll be at the end. It's gonna be good!**

**So... review?**


	5. Surprise Visitor

**A/N: Hey guys hope you all like this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the character I've created.**

* * *

It had been around two weeks since they'd found out that Camille was pregnant. In those two weeks, they were constantly refraining themselves from telling anyone what was going on. But when they finally confirmed that Camille was indeed pregnant, relief washed over them. Not only did they not want to be excited for something that never existed in the first place but now, they could finally tell their family.

So that's how they found themselves with everyone sitting down to dinner at their favorite restaurant. The manager knew them well and reserved a private section of the area of the restaurant for the large bunch.

It was a fairly fancy place, complete with wine and fine silverware, which is why Camille and Logan were both shot odd looks from the others when they turned down drinks but leaned towards apple cider instead. To be fair, it was only Camille who was not able to drink wine but Logan being well… Logan wasn't about to let her feel left out. Which Camille, of course, protested to but thought was very sweet of him.

The dinner goes by fast and soon enough Logan and Camille stand up, look at each other in reassurance and then back to everyone else. Their fingers intertwine and squeeze together.

"We have a really special announcement to make," Logan says, clearing his throat. His chocolate brown eyes flicker around the large rounded table, making eye contact with everyone. "Cam…?"

There's anxiousness lurking in the room, and curiousness looms behind them even though they have no idea of what their news is. For once, no one's making noises or even random guesses, and even Carlos is silent.

"I'm pregnant," she murmurs softly. It's loud enough for everyone to hear and surprised looks appear on their faces soon followed by smiles.

For a moment, no one moves. They stare at them as they both stare back and nervousness grows and their stomachs clench as they see how no one is moving.

"Congratulations honey!" Jennifer Knight is the first to make a move, finally, standing up and enveloping the both of them in a hug. They relax a bit, knowing that at least Mrs. Knight was okay with it. Soon enough, however, they feel arms wrapping around their waists and shoulders and they find themselves in the middle of a group hug.

"This is fantastic guys! I'll finally have someone younger than me around!" Katie exclaims.

"Yeah, this is amazing. I mean I know you are still pretty young and all you live in Hollywood and it's not like you'd do a bad job…" James trails off before Skylar jabs him with her elbow in his stomach.

"What he means is you'll do an awesome job and you'll be the best parents ever. Congrats, both of you, really," Skylar concludes for James.

"We're really happy for you. And you know something else? By the time our wedding comes around, your little one will be here already," Jo tells Camille, bouncing up and down on the heels of her feet.

By now, everyone's stepped back a bit and they're huddled together comfortably.

"How far along are you?"

Logan wraps an arm around Camille's waist, his thumb subconsciously rubbing small circles on her flat belly. "One month," she announces proudly. Her hand covers Logan's and their eyes meet, both of them exchanging small smiles.

"Your baby's going to be the most beautiful thing ever. I mean, look at his or her parents," Stephanie speaks up.

Camille blushes, "Thanks Steph."

"Seriously, you guys are going to make wonderful parents. Your baby's very lucky. Even if this pregnancy wasn't planned, I can see how happy you are and that's what matter most," Kendall tells them.

"And we're going to be uncles," Carlos squeals, sounding like a little girl rather than an almost twenty two year old man.

"And aunts," Stephanie adds in.

"You know I would never have imagined Logan as the first one of us to be married and have a kid. I always thought I would be first. I mean, I'm The Face, girls love me," James says before Skylar nudges his side again, "But I only love you Sky," he coos, caressing Skylar's cheek, covering up his mistake.

"That's what I thought," she tells him, moving closer to his side.

"This is going to sound so cliché but… Thank you guys, really, for supporting us and for believing in us," Camille tells them.

"You're welcome. Well, we better get going."

There's a long silence and as the night becomes darker by the second, couples join hands and gather their belongings and the others scatter, forming in groups for their ride home. They part ways, though most are going to the Palm Woods anyways.

At their apartment, Camille leans up and kisses Logan one last time as a silent celebration before they both fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A few days later, both of them find themselves situated on their bed. Camille's head lays comfortably on Logan's thighs as his feet are stretched out in front of him. His hand is tracing small circles on her stomach as if to soothe their unborn child though it is only the size of a peanut right now. For once, they both shared a mutual day off from work and rather than doing anything extravagant, they were making most of the day by simply enjoying each other's company.

Time to time, her hand covers his then falls to her side again. In her opinion, it was the most breathtaking sight to watch Logan interact with their baby. His hand never left her belly- never stopped making motions- even when she nodded off here and there. It had been at least an hour since they first assumed their position and they had stayed the same throughout. Occasionally, he would just push the hem of her shirt up a little bit just to kiss her stomach. It was sweet, really. Camille could tell just how in love Logan was with their baby already. Just like she was.

"Logan?" Camille asks softly. They had been in their silence for nearly an hour and half and at last, Camille breaks it.

"Yeah Cami?" he answers, his fingers absent mindedly playing with her curls.

She stifles a giggle when she hears how adorable he sounds. Even after all these years, he really was still the cute, little Logan she had fell for in the first place… even if he wasn't so little anymore.

"We never really talked about the baby. I mean, obviously we're both excited about it and we love it so much already but…" she trails off, blushing.

"Well I know this isn't what you meant but… What do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?" Logan asks sweetly, taking her hands in his.

"I don't want to sound like one of those cliché moms when I say I just want it to be healthy because well… what mom doesn't want their baby to be healthy? But I figured if we have a boy now, I want a girl later and vice versa. What about you?" she murmurs.

"Okay then, "he pauses, "I mean this is going to sound odd and you're probably going to laugh at me but when I was little I used to wish I had a baby sister. That sounds, well weird, because most boys want a little brother to mess around with. But I don't know… I was never really wanted when I was really little and I didn't know how babies were made," he chuckles quietly, "My dad left us and my mom was busy with work…But I figured if I had a baby sister then I would have someone to protect, take care of and shoo all the boys that tried to talk to her away. I mean I wanted a little brother but at the same time, boys are just so much more independent when they're little. They know how to do their thing and I guess girls do too but with girls, it's different, you know? You can hold them and treat them like the princesses they are. I mean, I just figured that if I ever had a baby sister then I'd finally have someone who would need me and actually want me around."

He continues, "And then I met Kendall when we moved to Minnesota and along with him came Katie and I saw how well they got along and it kind of made me want a little sister more but by then, I'd read a horrifying medical book that told me how babies were created and yeah… I knew I couldn't have a sibling," he shakes his head, "Anyways, I guess a girl. But I wouldn't mind if it's a boy either."

"That wasn't odd, it was really sweet. But you know something, Logan? You had to grow up too fast," she whispers, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand.

"So did you," he retorts, "All of us did. We all had some pretty messed up childhoods. I don't want our baby to have a childhood like any of us had. He or she is going to have the best life that we can possibly give them."

She nods in silent agreement. Her thumb runs over his knuckles as she sits up and pulls him into a kiss. "I know," she moans in a low voice, pressing Logan to the headboard behind him. But before the kiss can get any deeper, Logan's fingers find themselves near her stomach, wiggling.

Camille tears away from the kiss in a fit of giggles and shrieks. "Ahh! Logan, stop!"

By now he's on top of her, continuously trailing his wiggling fingers up and down her stomach. "Why?" he asks innocently, smirking, "I just wanted to hear that beautiful laugh of yours." He continues making her laughs before finally stopping and pulling her into yet another kiss. "I really love your laugh," he whispers.

Then, before she can respond, his fingers are attacking her stomach again and she's writhing uncontrollably under him, laughing. They can hear a distant door bell and just as Camille attempt to get up, Logan pulls her back down, kissing her neck, "Please don't go. It's probably just one of the guys. They'll come back later," he murmurs, continuing to kiss her neck.

She gasps, "Come on…" she finds his hand and pulls him up. It's hard for her to get him to stop, but it's not as if she wants him to stop altogether either because whether it be the hormones that came with pregnancy or pure lust, she wanted him to continue working his magic on her.

"If I tickle you again, will you not get the door?" he pleads, playing his puppy dog eyes on her.

"That not really a deal breaker, Logan," she laughs.

"Please, Cami?" he begs with his sweet eyes that were currently melting her heart. It's even harder for her to say no to those beautiful puppy dog eyes of his that are growing bigger by the second and that little quivering bottom lip of him. He had this down pat, he'd used it a million times on her already and though she wouldn't admit it, she fell for it every time.

"We'll come back here once whoever it is, is gone, okay?" she tells him sweetly, cupping his cheek in her hand. For once she doesn't cave but she promised him to come back so in the back of her mind, she felt as if she did give in.

"Fine." On the way, Logan manages to hold on to her again and tickle her a few more times before finally letting her open the door with him right behind her.

She's laughing as she opens the door, calming down. It's not anyone they know. Not one of the guys, girls, Mrs. Knight or even Gustavo and Kelly.

She looks at the woman before her, a look of confusion appearing on her face. She looks vaguely familiar though she can't put her finger on where she's seen her before. Maybe she tried out for a movie that she was cast in or maybe she bumped into her somewhere before. There's no way she knows this woman personally. Still, she stares at her curly hair that matches her own and the woman face as if she's seen it before.

The woman is probably in her late thirties or early forties and she looks quite similar to Camille.

Camille shakes her head, "I'm sorry, may I help you?" She smiles her signature smile, greeting the woman.

"Oh yes, I think you can. I'm looking for Camille Roberts. The man downstairs told me she lived here… Do you know where she would be?"

Camille tilts her head up to meet Logan's behind her. He shrugs his shoulders, looking at the woman too. But he's never seen the woman before. Unlike Camille, she doesn't even look familiar. Unless he counts the fact that she looks like an older version of Camille.

"That would be me, ma'am," Camille tells her, "I'm sorry, I don't seem to recognize you. You do look familiar though."

The woman seems unreasonably happy though both Logan and Camille don't know why. The way her face lights up and her eyes shine with both happiness and… fear? Nerves?

"Of course you wouldn't. What was I thinking?" she laughs, "I guess I should have introduced myself first."

Logan's hand squeezes Camille's because this is strange and neither of them know what to make of it. This lady was saying she knew Camille yet Camille had no memory of her whatsoever. Or maybe she did.

"Hello, Camille. I'm Cynthia Roberts. Remember me?"

And in those three short sentences, the perfect little world that Logan and Camille have created comes crashing down yet again.

* * *

**A/N: How many of you were expecting that? And now y'all know the main problem of this story. Yay. Sorry for leaving you guys off with a cliffhanger and I'm even more sorry to say that I probably won't be updating for a few weeks. I've had no time to write whatsoever but I had this chapter pre-written so here it is. But school's getting crazy in it's last few weeks and teachers are just stuffing everything in and I don't have time to write as of now. But it'll start cooling down in a few weeks and then I'll start writing and updating again. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.**

**Oh and be sure to watch the Season 3 premiere of Big Time Rush. Yayyyyy!**

**So... review? I know school's getting hectic and prom is coming up, graduation, etc. but I would greatly appreciate it if you took a few minutes to drop a review. I can't know if you all liked something or not if I don't receive feedback. Pleasie? Thank you!**


	6. Bitter

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Did ya miss me? Kidding. But I'm sorry this took so long especially after I left you all off with a cliffhanger. As always, thank you for your kind words and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Much love. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot and the character I have created.**

* * *

Not even two years ago, Camille thought this was all over. Andrew, his games, his torture, his everything. He was gone, never to return, and along with him went the problems of her past. She had a new life, to start completely over and there was no drama from her past that could possibly interrupt their lives. Andrew was gone, Ethan was with her, as was Logan and the rest of her friends and family. Until a few minutes ago, she believed it would stay like that. Hell, she actually even thought life was close to normal and even, dare she say it, perfect, with Logan and their baby.

But she hadn't seen this coming.

Never in a million years would she ever have imagined this. When she was little, right after her mother left, she dreamt endlessly about her returning and fixing everything, including her father. As the days wore on and before she knew it, years passed by, she truly began to believe her mother fell off the face of the Earth... or at least had no intention whatsoever of returning. Camille had given up by then. Years rolled by and seeing her mother again not only seemed impossible but she began to feel as if though it would be best if it was impossible. She didn't want to come face to face with the woman who pretty much caused her father to turn into a monster. Or maybe he had turned himself into a monster or he had been one all along, it just was deep inside. She was deeply confused. She was barely a tween then, and nothing made sense, especially not why her father was trying to intentionally hurt her. All she knew is that it happened after her mother left so in most ways, she must be the responsible.

But it wasn't that simple anymore. It was hard for her to find someone to blame. Andrew? Cynthia? Or herself? After everything that was happening today, she wasn't sure in the least bit. It was hard to stop blaming someone, especially whose disappearance started the entire age of terror and abuse, so she couldn't... at least not yet. If everything happened after Cynthia left, she concluded, she had to be blamed for a large part of it. After all, her leaving, changed everything.

Yet that didn't explain anything. Why was Cynthia here? If you told Camille that Cynthia was going to come back a little while ago, she would have laughed and shook her head, muttering something how she would never. But she had never seen this coming. Her biological mother returning nearly fourteen years after she left her entire family behind in the dust just so she could live life? Impossible. But so... possible.

Her mouth open as if she's about to say something then snaps shut. There were too many thoughts jumbled up in her brain, too many to say aloud.

"Are you okay, Millie? What happened, honey?" Cynthia's voice is sweet and cheery, contradicting completely how Camille felt inside. And inside, she felt as if she was about to hurl.

She flinches involuntarily as the nickname, one she hadn't heard in years, and was deeply looking forward to never hearing again. When she was seven, it was cute. It made her feel loved and special and made her feel warm inside. But now, it was taking every power invested in herself to stop herself from either crying or yelling. The latter was more appealing now than ever.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She grits out, her teeth clenched and even though Logan's hands are rubbing soothing circles on her back, she feels anything but calm.

Cynthia looks at her confusedly, oblivious to what she had done wrong. She tilts her head to the side, examining Camille, but in the end, still oblivious.

"Why..." Camille starts, taking shaky breaths, "Why are you here?"

She purses her lips, before speaking, "Can I come inside? I would love to see your home."

Camille wants to say no, she does, but if anyone sees her talking to someone and not even letting them into her apartment, it'll be bound to end up on some magazine or tabloid and be made into a big deal. She nods slowly, stepping back and holding the door open for her. "I'll be there in a moment."

She pulls Logan's arm into the kitchen, talking to him in a hushed tone, "Did you ask her to come here? Because... the last thing I want is for her to be here."

Logan shakes his head, "No! I don't... How in the world did she find us? Our address I mean? We live in Hollywood, for God's sake."

"I don't know, Logan. I hate this. I might even hate her. Everything was finally going right and this just had to happen... Why is everything so complicated for us?" she sighs, running her hand over her face.

Logan leans over to kiss her forehead tenderly. "I don't know, but it'll be okay. And don't get too upset..." he pokes her stomach lightly, "We don't want anything to go wrong with this one."

She laughs a little before pulling Logan down for a quick kiss. Camille slips her hand into his and pulls him out on the kitchen and into the living room only to find Cynthia, looking at their photos placed everywhere around their home.

"Stop," Camille orders, "Just sit." At this point, she doesn't care if she's being rude or disrespectful because no punishment for the woman seems like enough to her.

The woman stops and sits down, a smile spread across her face. Camille doesn't know if something wrong with her because after nearly fourteen years after leaving her, how could she possibly be positive?

"You never answered my question," Camille states simply, "Why are you here?"

"I missed you." Cynthia's eyes soften, "I came back to fix my mistakes and reunite with my children."

In the little that Cynthia says, Camille snaps. She can't take it anymore. "You think you can just waltz back into my life and I'll welcome you back with open arms? Is that what you think?"

"Just so we're clear, I didn't just waltz back. I had to do research and I knocked and you let me in," Cynthia points out, grinning a bit.

"Shut up!" Camille shouts, enraged, "Do you think this is funny? Because it's not. You have no idea what I've been through ever since you left. You ruined my life. I hope you know that. You ruined my life and when I finally brought it back together again, you show up again."

Somehow, Cynthia seems unaffected by Camille's anger. "I had my reasons, Camille. I did what I felt was right."

Camille shakes her head violently. "No. You did what you wanted to do. For your own selfish reasons. You left me, Ethan and..." she gulps, "Andrew behind. We were the perfect family- we had everything anyone could ever want. Love, friends, family, power, riches, everything. And then you left, and everything fell apart. Suddenly, we weren't that family with the white pickett fence and perfectly groomed house and we weren't the family everyone looked at to admire. We were just as broken as the rest of then except way, way worse. You left us. To live your life and not be tied down, I'll never forgive you for that."

"I don't expect you to either, Camille. But why on Earth are you calling your father by his first name?" she asks in surprise. He's taken care of you for all these years..."

Camille scoffs, "As if you don't know. Are you being serious or are you just trying to torture me?" But realization dawns upon her when she sees the confused look still present in her features. "Where have you been all these years?" she asks slowly.

Cynthia looks at her with continuous surprise. "I've been in a country far, far away from here. One I'm sure you've never even heard of. The night I left, I grabbed my passport, a suitcase with all my things and just left. I left with a couple of my friends and distanced myself from my past life so there was no possibility of any one of you finding me. But my intention was never to hurt any of you and I didn't mean to stay away for such a long time."

"But you did stay away for such a long time and that wasn't fair. To me, to Ethan... Even to Andrew. You left us without a mother and a wife. And that ruined everything. Haven't you ever watched the news? Read a magazine?" Camille presses.

"Camille, I left to live the life I regretted not having I was so young when I got married and had and Ethan. I hated that all my friends were out partying and I was stuck at home. It just came down to that I wasn't ready to be a mom or a wife yet. So when I left, I just had the time of my life until a few months ago until I started to feel guilty all of a sudden and missing you. So... I came back. But there's something I don't know, am I right?"

"You sound so selfish, I hope you know that, " Camille tells her, a frown evident on her lips, "But you're right. There's, unfortunately, a lot you don't know and that you have missed. You thought you left us in good hands, but you didn't. You, instead, left us in the hands of a child abuser."

"Camille!" she tells, " Do you have any idea of what you're saying?"

"Oh I know exactly what I'm saying. I don't know how you don't know anything about me and all that's happened. But I'm going to tell you anyways. Just so you know how you ruined my life," Camille sighs, beginning.

She's told this story quite a few time but that doesn't mean it's any easier. No, it's just as hard as the first time but it's even more awkward. The woman before her may be her biological mother but she was a complete stranger to Camille. She didn't know the first thing about her except the fact she left her kids and husband for her own self- centered reasons and quite frankly, every ounce of hate she held for Cynthia was enough to make her not want to know another thing about her.

"Days after you left, Andrew started drinking excessively. It effected him brutally and within a couple of weeks, he started hitting me..." Camille trails, off and continues to explain the events in vague detail, "He started hurting everyone after he kidnapped me," she grabs Logan's arm and pushes up his short sleeve, "Andrew shot at him and the bullet grazed him." She gingerly touches the wound, her fingers slightly trembling. She turns back to Cynthia, shaking her head, stopping herself from going back to that day. Continuing, she tells him everything else down to the court shooting and therapy to finding Ethan. Somehow she manages to keep her tears at bay and she supposes it's because time is healing her wounds. Either that or her mother showing up just opened up the wounds again and made them raw.

Yet Cynthia's face doesn't seem to change. It was almost as if she was unaffected by her entire story, an occurrance Camille had never come across. "So that's how you ruined my life, Cynthia," she concludes.

Finally something crosses Cynthia's face. Shock? Disbelief? Camille isn't sure but she has a feeling she won't like it.

"Look, I'm sorry that happened but none of it's my fault. I didn't do anything to cause any of that directly. But I'm still sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen and I know you won't forgive me for what happened but just know that I didn't mean for that to happen," she tells Camille calmly.

"You never meant anything to happen, did you? And it happened anyways. Things happened that no one can take back and left me haunted for years. In fact I still can't go a day without even briefly thinking about it. For the longest time, Andrew controlled my life and now that you know everything, you can't possibly expect me to stop blaming you for part of all that happened and you can't possibly expect me to forgive and forget either."

"I never said I did..." Cynthia trails off, "So what am I to you know? A mother? Or something far from that?"

Camille lets disbelief wash over her face. Did Cynthia really expect her to welcome her back with open arms and act as if nothing had changed?

"What are you to me?" she laughs, "You're a complete stranger. I don't know who you are Cynthia Roberts. You're not my mother and never will be just like Andrew will never be my father. Biologically yes, but other than that? Never."

"Can we at least start over? Afresh? I would love to get you and your new life better. Please, I'm making a request, I want to fix my mistakes," Cynthia pleads. "And Ethan too. I would love to see him again. He must be all grown up now."

"He's seventeen," Camille grits out. "You left when he was three, obviously he's gotten bigger. But he gets to make his own decision just as I'm making my own about this situation. To answer your question, however, no. I think it would be best if you left."

At the heartbroken look on Cynthia's face, she almost wants to take back the words until she reminds herself of all the hurt and pain she caused her. Nevertheless, she stands up, dusts off her dress and smiles wobbly at Camille. "It's okay. I understand." She holds her hand out for Camille to shake as if they're strangers, which in most ways is the case, but draws it back when Camille makes no movement. "Can I at least know who this young man is and if he's been taking care of you?" she questions gently, eyeing Logan.

"His name's Logan Mitchell and he's the love of my life," she says. She finds her hand holding his as tightly as possible and it's all that she can do to keep from breaking. "And he's been taking care of me better than you ever have and will. I would appreciate it if you left now. I don't want anything to do with you right now and if I've gone this long without you, I'm sure I can continue to live life without you."

"Do you really hate me that much? Do you think you can ever forgive me? I'm really sorry for all that happened." Cynthia asks, her shoulders slumped.

"That doesn't change anything! I still blame you for a large part of what happened. And I don't know if I can forgive you. I need time. Please, I'm begging you, leave," Camille pleads.

Cynthia nods, slowly before reaching into her bag and pulling out paper and a pen. Scribbling her number and address down quickly, she looks back at Camille and hands it to her. "If you want to contact me, you can use this number." A small smile tugs on her lips and she steps away and leaves the apartment quietly.

Camille turns around t face Logan who opens his arms up almost immediately, waiting for Camille to melt into them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope Camille doesn't seem... snobbish about this. I just wanted to show that she was still very bitter about what happened. I'm really excited to write the next chapter, by the way!**

**Oh and Lomille is back guys! They're so cute and now we can fangirl about Lomille moments. Yay!**

**So... review?**


	7. Unfair

**A/N: This is my late birthday update for Vanessa a.k.a. poeticjustice13. She's sixteen now and she deserves everything so wish her a happy belated birthday!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except the plot and the characters I have created.**

* * *

Just as Camille had promised Logan, they returned to their bed soon after Cynthia left but unlike before, they were no longer kissing, tickling or cuddling. Instead, as Camille's head lay in Logan's lap and his fingers gently treaded through her hair, she took deep breaths, slipping her eyes shut in hopes to not recall the day's events. His hands move down to her stomach and rub stiffly, indicating to Camille something was wrong. She flutters her doe- like eyes up at him only to find that he was staring off into space.

Deeply in thought, Logan has a million and one things running through his mind yet when he feels his lap relieved of the light weight that was present before and feel a small hand touch his jaw line, he still can't bring himself to snap out of his thoughts.

"Logan?" He can just barely hear Camille's soft voice but as she shakes his shoulder, he shakes his own head and looks at her.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" she asks nervously, her top teeth tugging on her bottom lip.

"Yeah," he replies, nodding his head. He turns his head away from her and then scrambles to get off the bed.

"Logan," Camille grabs his upper arm, "What's wrong?" she repeats, even more seriously.

"Nothing," he shrugs her hand off and then exits the room.

He doesn't know why he's acting like this. This isn't him. He should be in there with Camille just holding her and comforting her. That's the Logan they both know. He's always been there for Camille. But the day's events have gotten him overwhelmed and for the first time since their wedding, he thinks of his father.

As much as he loves Camille, he finds himself seeing how unfair the situation is. At least Camille has some memory of her mom while he has none of his dad. But even so, he hates the way he's thinking. That woman ruined Camille's life... yet his father ruined his life as well. Maybe not necessarily in the same way as Camille's mom but he was forced to from up without a father and his mother was devastated, and as a result became a workaholic, practically neglecting him his entire life.

There are light footsteps behind him and he knows he should have expected Camille to follow him. However, he continues walking out to the living room and seats himself on the white couch.

She knows that she should probably leave him alone for a little while but she can't help seating herself next to Logan and forcing him to look at her. "I can't know what's wrong if you don't tell me. Please."

"Camille, let it go. I'll get over it," he says tightly. He feels her light hand on his shoulder, which he shrugs off without a second thought.

"Seriously, Logan," she protests. "Please."

"Cami, I begging you, just leave me alone for a little while," he pleads with the slightest hint of annoyance.

"Logan. I'm just worried about you."

"Fine. If you're not going to leave me alone then I'll tell you," he snaps, raising his voice, "Can't you see what's wrong? There's so much that's not right. For instance, how about the fact that you turned your mother away after seeing her after almost fourteen _years_? Or the fact that you refused to get to know her better?"

Logan knows the answers to his questions perfectly well yet he's compelled to ask them because to him, the situation seems so unfair. It isn't fair that Camille's mom came back when she didn't want her to and when she held no intention of reconciling with her. Logan would give anything, even his last breath to just meet his father once and get to know him. Ever since he was little he had always wondered if the departure of his father was his fault. Though he knew he had only been a few months old then, often times this sparked even more curiosity.

"She ruined my life." Now, it's Camille turn to speak tightly and she can feel herself boiling up.

While she's angry on one hand, she's confused on another. One minute Logan had been so supportive of her decisions and suddenly he had turned his mind completely.

"So? She didn't mean to. At least she came back and she's sorry. At least she wants to make up for what happened and wants to know you and Ethan again. At least she still _cares_. Unlike someone…" he mutters the last part bitterly.

Then, it clicks. Logan was thinking about his father. Camille sighs, rubbing her temples.

"Logan..." she calls out to him.

"No! _It's not fair._ I know what happened to you was wrong and I hate that it happened but you should be grateful. At least you grew up with two parents, at least your biological mother came back for you and at least you didn't have to live your entire life wondering what your mom was like. I can't even remember my father. He's been gone for over two decades! And I'm sure as hell that he has no intention of coming back. He couldn't give a crap about me or my mother and he's the reason my life was ruined. I grew up by myself. I never had a mother or father by me so maybe you should be grateful and call your mother back and apologize," he sneers.

Quite honestly, neither of them could remember the last time they fought. When they first started dating, it was a daily occurrence yet after Andrew, they never fought and when they argued, it was over trivial and pointless matters. But this was different. Suddenly they feel much younger and older at the same time.

Camille narrows her eyes, "Is that what you think? That I'm ungrateful? Because if that's true then you don't know me Logan Mitchell. I've told you a million times how grateful I am for you, all our friends and my parents. The only reason I didn't let Cynthia in is because I know what she's capable of. I don't need her coming back into my life and leaving me behind again when she becomes unhappy. And of all things, you want me to apologize? For what? She doesn't deserve an apology."

"Can't you at least give her a chance? Don't you realize the opportunity that's in front of you? You have your mother back again! You can have three parents in your life! You can know the person who gave birth to you, raised you for eight years and who you're biologically related to you. Isn't that something you want?" Logan questions, struggling to keep his voice a minimum.

"Look, I'm sorry that your parents were never around in your life but that doesn't mean I'm instantly going to forgive Cynthia. I didn't want Cynthia to come back. For once, everything was okay and now there's drama again because my past."

And it was like they barely knew each other. At least, that's how they were talking. They were referring to their pasts as if they merely sympathized with each other but honestly, couldn't really care less. That wasn't like them at all. They were always there for each other when times got rough but now they were fighting and not knowing when they would stop.

"Well if your constant problems weren't in the way, you would realize and appreciate what's in front of you!" Logan shouts. He's fully aware that he's pushing her buttons yet he can't bring himself to stop until all his anger is let out.

"I'm sorry that I have problems. And I'm sorry you have to deal with them- maybe you should have left when you had the chance!" Her voice softens, the anger partially being replaced with hurt.

"You know what, I should have!" Logan shrieks before clamping his hand over his mouth. Shit. That hadn't been what he meant to say at all. Their fight was never meant to drag out and go so far. It wasn't supposed to break them. "No, no, no…."

All of a sudden, Camille's on the floor, kneeling and crying aloud as she feels a pain in her stomach.

"Camille... No! I didn't mean to say that..." Logan murmurs, reaching out to grip her arm but retracting when she flinches away.

"Don't touch me. Leave Logan! I don't want to deal with you right now!" She looks up at him with pain and tears lurking in the mocha colored orbs. Her arms hold her stomach, as she moans at the dull aching in her stomach.

"Camille..." Logan protests.

"Logan, please. Leave," she whimpers.

"But you're hurting." He gestures to her stomach. "What if something's wrong? I can't leave."

"Leave me and my problems here and just go away," Camille says desperately.

"No... That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. It came out wrong."

"I don't care. Just please. I know how to take care of myself so don't bother worrying about me," Camille tells him.

Slowly, Logan nods, backing away. No matter how worried he is, he's giving her the time she so desperately needs. "Fine. Okay." He attempts to hold her hand again but when he fails, he looks back, quietly saying to Camille, "Take care of yourself, Cami. Do it for our baby."

Then, he steps out of the apartment and shut the door silently behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Not nearly as long as I meant it to be but I think it turned out okay. Next chapter though, will be MUCH longer. I honestly never wrote a Lomille fight before other than their usual banter so tell me how I did! And don't worry, nothing will happen to their baby. :)**

**So... review?**


	8. Forgiveness

**A/N: Thank you for your continuous support as always. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the characters I've created.**

* * *

"Logan, what happened?" Kendall asks, concerned.

Sprawled across the sofa in Kendall and Jo's apartment, Logan tilts his head back across the arm of it, groaning. He slips his eyes shut, calming down and settling his thoughts. Soon after he left Camille and his shared apartment, he went to the closest apartment which belonged to their friends which just so happened to be Kendall and Jo's. Now, Kendall sat across from him in the large leather armchair and James and Carlos had just recently stumbled in, taking seats on the leathery brown couches that were beside the armchair. Jo had warmly greeted Logan, and because she had immediately sensed something was wrong, she felt the need to go to the apartment next door- especially after Logan told her to check on her for him. As far as Logan knew, Stephanie and Skylar were with Camille as well while James and Carlos were with him.

"Seriously, I've never seen you so out of it," Carlos comments. His usual dynamic and somewhat oblivious side is gone to be replaced with his more serious side.

"Yeah well..." Logan trails off. He pauses before finally admitting, "Camille and I had a fight."

A simultaneous gasp is heard and Logan scoffs at their dramatic reaction.

"You two fought?" James asks is astonishment.

"But you two never fight! I mean, you used to but not so much over anymore," Kendall adds in.

"I know," Logan agrees, "It was weird. I mean, I can't remember the last time we actually fought for real. We've fought over silly, little things sure, but never something as serious as this. I don't even know if I can call it a fight really. We argued and said some stuff that made the other angry and then she just told me to leave and I did."

Carlos and James share a chorus a 'oooohs' which in response to, Logan rolls his eyes. Kendall begins speaking, "Logan, first that is a fight. God knows I've had plenty with Jo... but it's never intense as it seems with yours and Camille's. We usually get over it in a half an hour or so tops. I mean, she told you to leave? That's never good. And second, you never even told us what the fight was about. What happened?" Kendall repeats himself.

"Cynthia's back," Logan states simply.

James arches an eyebrow, his hazel eyes squinting in confusion. "Who?"

Logan tilts his head back again, avoiding his best friend's eyes and becoming suddenly interested in the popcorn ceiling above. He never realized how hypnotizing it was. All those little bumps... if he looks hard enough, maybe he can find shapes in the ceiling. Or maybe he's just doesn't want to have this conversation. Even if he kind of does want to talk about it. It just felt weird talking about his and Camille's fight with his three best friends. As close as he was with them, discussing his relationship with Camille was always more complex than their relationships and at times, it made him feel as if they didn't understand as much as he wished they did.

"You know... Her mom. Well her biological one not the adoptive one," he rambles. "Cynthia Roberts," he utters the almost unfamiliar name but as it rolls off his tongue, he finds himself going back to his and Camille's argument and regretting what he said. She had been right... yet so had he. In fact, they had both been both right and wrong in their own ways.

For a moment, there's silence and no one dares to speak. Their minds register what Logan had just told them until Carlos finally speaks up. "Her mom? I mean... Cynthia? How is that even possible? She's been gone for what? Over ten years?"

"Almost fourteen years," Logan corrects, "Neither of us were expecting her though. She just showed up at our doorstep and explained to us where she'd been and wanted to be involved in Camille and Ethan's life."

"So that's just it?" James asks, "She can just walk right back into Cami's life and she expects Camille to forgive her right of the bat?"

Logan nods, "Yep, that's pretty much it."

"So... why'd you and Camille get into an argument? Did you want her to forgive Cynthia?" Kendall asks in both curiosity and surprise.

"Sort of," Logan admits sheepishly.

"Logan!" Carlos cries out, "Why?"

"I just..." he trails off. Logan pushes himself off the couch and into a sitting position. He twiddles his thumbs as he stares intently at them, finding another focus other than the popcorn ceiling above. "It's complicated. I just thought about my dad and how it wasn't fair and that's all that was going through my head."

"Logan..." Carlos calls out.

He stands, up and off the couch, and makes his way over to Logan, taking a seat beside him. Rubbing his shoulder, Carlos attempts to offer Logan some source of comfort. Ever since he, Kendall, James had first met Logan in the third grade, they were quick to figure out his touchiest subject. Every time a father would come up in a story or lesson, Logan would involuntarily flinch and while it had grown better over the years, the subject of his father never grew into something Logan was entirely comfortable with. As far as Carlos knew, Logan was just the slightest bit jealous of Camille... not that he would tell him that.

"I know, I know. It just felt a little unfair to me that I've never even seen my father but Camille's mother came back. But I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's not Camille's fault that Cynthia came back but I just wish that I could just meet my father once."

"I was just going to say that I get it. I don't blame you for thinking of your father. I mean, I would be thinking the same thing," Carlos reassures.

"He's right," Kendall agrees, "Are you mad at Camille, Loges?"

Logan shakes his head. "No. I was but neither of us were right or wrong and I've realized that now. But Camille wants her space right now so I'm going to respect that. Do you or Jo mind if I spend the night, Kendall?"

"Of course not! You're welcome to stay for as long as you need to," Kendall says.

There was so much Logan was unable to tell Kendall, James, and Carlos. There were so many little details that he wished he could tell them but couldn't find the words to. It was just too complicated. Just like Logan and Camille. For them, nothing was ever simple.

* * *

It turned out that Logan ended up staying for more than just one night. For that one night and well into the next day, Logan remained in Kendall and Jo's spare bedroom... not that either minded. While it neared eight in the night the next day, Logan found himself missing Camille more than ever. He wasn't used to being away from her for this long. And as he stared up into the midnight blue sky and the scattered glittering stars above, he just knew that if Camille were here, they would be sharing a nice, romantic evening together.

Too bad there was a wall separating them.

Damn wall.

Perfectly aware that he can walk over to his and Camille's apartment, Logan still resists and awaits for Camille to call him back. But it had been almost forty-eight hours. He missed Camille.

Maybe he should write her a letter or something. If he can't talk to her in person, he's willing to communicate with her in any way that he can. And as he ponders on the idea for a few moments, he concludes that it's a worth a shot. If worst comes to worse, Camille won't reply but at least she'll know that he wasn't mad at her and that he hoped she wasn't angry at him either.

Grabbing the nearest piece of paper and pen he can find, he begins scribbling away in his somewhat messy handwriting. He tells her everything he knows he'll never say to her face because he's afraid of sounding like a girl or a cliche. A half an hour passes by and as Logan scrawls the last line along the lined paper and signs at the bottom, Kendall pops his head in.

His dirty blonde hair ruffles as he does so and he waves at Logan. "Hey buddy," he greets.

"Hey Kendall," I reply. I purse my lips before looking up to meet his eyes, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," he consents, "But first, Camille sent this for you." He tosses Logan a small envelope which Logan skillfully catches.

Grinning sheepishly at how alike he and Camille think, he asks, "Can you give this to Camille? I don't know if she wants to see my yet." He folds the paper carefully and gets up to hand it to Kendall.

"Wow, you both think alike," Kendall comments. But nevertheless, he nods and exits the room, bringing a sigh of relief out of Logan.

Just as Kendall leaves, Logan picks up the white envelope that had been recently tossed to him. He turns it over, tracing the edges of it. Desperately, he sniffs it. It still smells like Camille. Like vanilla and lilacs together. Snapping out of his thoughts, he finally slips his finger under the neatly sealed envelope and opens it.

He begins skimming the page first, then his eyes travel back to the top, starting to read it thoroughly.

_Dear Logan,_

_I know that you haven't heard from me in almost two days and I'm really sorry. I just needed to clear my head and think about things but it took longer than I thought it would. But I'm okay, I promise, and so is our baby. We're both perfectly healthy. I've been thinking a lot about our fight lately. Though I'm sure you have been too. I'm sorry I didn't put myself in your shoes and think about how you felt. I know your father is a sore subject for you and I should have listened to you rather than yelling at you. It's just that when we were little, Ethan and I, I mean, we were the perfect family. On the outside and on the inside. Everyone thought we were the perfect family. We were that one family everyone was envious of, admired, and wanted to be. And when my mom... I mean, Cynthia left, everything fell apart. And I'm sorry if I can't forgive Cynthia for everything she has caused yet. But my fight with you made me realize __something. Maybe you were right. Maybe I should be a little more grateful. Just a little bit. I mean, Cynthia did come back when I thought she never would. So I've been thinking a lot about all that happened and I decided to listen to you. Earlier today, I called her. Not going to lie, it was incredibly hard but did it for you. We didn't talk for long but it was enough. And I have to admit, it was kind of nice. I might even meet her sometime this week. But anyways, I miss you. I hope you come back because it's incredibly lonely here and I need you here with me. I'm not mad at you anymore and I hope that you're aren't angry with me either. Please come back._

_Love,_

_Camille_

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Camille sits with Logan's letter in her hands. Kendall had just dropped it off, muttering something about how alike they both think and at that, Camille had smiled. Just as Logan had did minutes ago, though it wasn't as if Camille was aware of this yet, she unfolds the paper and eagerly begins reading.

_Dear Camille,_

_Honestly, I don't even know if you want to talk to me right now but it's worth a shot, right? I'm not mad at you though and I hope you know that by now. I mean, I was but not anymore. I'm sorry, Cami. I was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you to call your mother or forgive her when you weren't ready to. All I could think of was my dad and how I'd never saw him and how it wasn't fair that your mother came back when my father never did. I guess, in a way, even though I wasn't old enough to understand anything, a teeny part of me always blamed myself for my father's leaving. It's something that will always be a mystery so I suppose that that's how it'll always be. Anyways, I'm horribly worried about you. Even though Jo told me you and the baby were alright, I'm still a little scared. I want to come back, Camille, but not until you tell me to. I miss you though. A lot. And I hope you forgive me._

_Love,_

_Logan_

Tossing the piece of paper to the side, Camille quickly stands up, knowing what she has to do. Exiting the bedroom, she walks straight through the long corridor and as she approaches the door, she flings it open without an ounce of hesitation. Knowing that Logan was staying with Kendall and Jo, after all, Jo had told her everything, she makes her way down the hallway between the two apartments. Speed walking, she nearly forgets to look up yet when she does, she notices a young brunette walking towards her. Instinctively recognizing him, dimples and all, she begins running and before she knows it, his arms are open, ready for her to attack. When she does, he twirls her around, laughing and saying her name over and over again.

"Camille," he sighs into her wild curls, keeping her as close to himself as possible. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"I got over it a long time ago, Logie," Camille murmurs, enjoying the moment in his arms. "What about me? Am I forgiven?"

"Of course, sweetie. I could never stay mad at you." He tilts her chin up and connects their lips in a chaste kiss.

"Logan, you're going to come back, right? I miss you."

"I miss you too, Cam."

Then Logan pulls Camille down and crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. Gently, he peppers her jaw line with light kisses before his lips are at her ear. "I'm not done with you yet," he growls huskily. And as Camille backs them slowly into their apartment, one thing was for certain.

While they didn't fight as much anymore, one thing really hadn't changed since they were sixteen. Making up was still the best part.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh! Sorry for the ending. It was supposed to me nice and sweet but I couldn't help but add in a little reflection of BTDoubleDate. Ugh sorry. At least they made up right? But anyways, I hope you liked it! I'll try to update once again before I leave for my mini-vacation, but if I can't, then I'll update when I get back. :)**

**So... review?**


	9. Meeting Gone Wrong

**A/N: Wow it's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry about that. Everything around me has been so hectic lately that I've hardly had the time to sit down and write. I'm trying though. And as always, thank you for all your continuous support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the characters I've created.**

* * *

A few days later, morning dawns and sunlight shines throughout Logan and Camille's apartment. As they lay in bed, now awake, they still rest in each others arm, acting as if they hadn't had their biggest fight ever just days ago. The curtains cover only so much of the light and the light sends the message that they should not fall asleep again. It was a beautiful day out and it wasn't worth sleeping through it all.

Or maybe it was.

Maybe.

Yesterday, Cynthia had so excitedly called Camille, asking- though it sounded much more like begging- if they could meet the next day. Reluctantly, Camille had said yes. It wasn't that Camille was looking forward to it or even wanted to, it was much more that she felt the tiniest bit awful about refusing her mother so many times. And Cynthia had yet to meet Ethan as well. Camille couldn't deprive Ethan his right to meet their mother. So as soon as she hung up with Cynthia the day before, Camille had called Ethan and told him to meet her downtown. Considering he would already be there with Katie, he had consented.

But meeting Cynthia was going to be hard, and she knew that, because honestly she doesn't know what to expect. She doesn't know anything about her own mother so how is she supposed to know what she's like? But she supposes it won't be too horrible. If Ethan was going to be there, it would mean she wouldn't be alone. But that doesn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

"Good morning, baby," Logan says groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and then leaning over to give her cheek a light kiss.

"Mhmm... Morning," Camille replies, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. She lays her head on Logan's shoulder once he sits up and sighs. "Today's the day..." she trails off.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, you know," Logan tells her gently, rubbing her arm.

Camille shakes her head. "But I need to."

"You don't _need_ to, Cam," Logan tells her, finding her hand and squeezing it gently.

Camille shakes her head, "Yes I do. Even though I didn't want to at first, I've realized that I need to know what Cynthia has been up to for all these years and I need her to know all that she's missed out on."

Logan nods, trying his best to understand where Camille was coming from. "I could stay with you if you want," he offers, knowing that she was going to decline his offer regardless. Last night, Logan had asked her numerous times if she wanted him to stay with her while she met with Cynthia but she had quickly rejected his offer each time.

"No thanks, Logan," she replies sweetly, "I need to do this by myself. Ethan and I have each other and I'll call you if anything goes wrong. Promise. And besides, someone needs to keep Katie company."

Reluctantly, Logan agrees. While Katie wasn't a little kid anymore- she was seventeen after all- she and Logan had always been close and if her boyfriend was meeting his mother for the first time in nearly fourteen years, she was bound to be just as worried as Logan.

For a while, they sit their in silence before they're both forced out of bed to get ready to face the day. They brush their teeth and shower and before long, Camille finds herself in front of a mirror, fussing about her appearance.

Scowling at the resemblance between her and Cynthia, she continues sifting through her closet for an outfit to wear. She tries on a dark blue dress- Logan's favorite color- and then tosses aside angrily. She wants to look presentable but yet she doesn't. She knows that she could easily throw on a t-shirt and a beat up pair if jeans and go meet Cynthia and she won't say anything yet the thing is, she wants to make a good first impression. But at the same time, she thinks Cynthia doesn't deserve a good first impression. Camille groans, falling back on the bed behind her.

Logan enters the bedroom with a cup of yogurt in hand, chuckling. "You need help there?" he asks playfully.

"Don't laugh at me," she whines, pouting. She sits back up and Logan leans on the wall, his signature lopsided smirk appearing on his face.

"Why are you stressing anyways?" he asks her confusedly. Of all things, he expected Camille to not care of what Cynthia thought of her.

Camille shrugs. "I'm not sure. I want to look good yet at the same time I don't," she groans, throwing her hands up in frustration.

He walks over, his chocolate brown eyes scanning over the strewn clothes on the bed and the floor before picking up a red sundress and tossing it to her. "Here, wear that."

Analyzing it, her nimble fingers race across the dress in uncertainty. "Are you sure? Or should I wear something else?" Her eyes flicker to meet his again and her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Walking over, he sets his yogurt cup on the nightstand before cupping her delicate face in his hands. His thumb caresses her reddening cheek, "Babe, you look gorgeous in everything you wear."

Her hands cover his and she closes her eyes, breathing shakily. "Thank you, Logan. I needed that."

"No problem sweetie. Now why don't you get dressed and join me for breakfast?"

She nods her head, agreeing. "Okay I'll be right there."

Rushing to the bathroom, she throws the sundress over her head before discarding her other clothes and puts on silver sandals. She curls her hair to perfection like always and double checking her make-up. She slips on a necklace Logan once gave her in hope it would give her strength and courage, and earrings before twisting her wedding ring in a phase of jitters. God, why was she so nervous?

Her hands shake and her stomach feels like it's doing somersaults. Not in a bad way like morning sickness- which she had been lucky to avoid today- but out of nerves. She bites her lip and picks at the invisible lint on her dress. Hesitantly, she stares in the mirror, trying to find a flaw if possible.

Suddenly, she feels someone hugging her from behind, their chin resting on her shoulder. "Peanut thinks its Mommy looks beautiful today."

Despite her nerves, Camille struggles to stop herself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Nevertheless, she lets out a loud chuckle. "Did you just call our baby 'peanut'?"

Camille can feel Logan shrug his shoulders against her back. "Yeah. He or she is only the size of a peanut right now so I thought it would be cute."

"How cliché Logan Mitchell," Camille mocks him, sticking out her tongue.

"It is not, _Camille Mitchell_," he counters, jutting his bottom lip out, "It's cute."

Camille laughs, "You're cute." She spins around to face him, her arms going around his neck, fingers interlocking at the back. "We'll discuss this later," she half jokingly. "By the way, what does 'Peanut's' Daddy think?"

He tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "You look stunning, Cami."

Then, hand in hand, they walk to the kitchen and eat their breakfast together as the time they were dreading approaches.

Logan stands with keys in hand, making sure he looks at least somewhat presentable today as well. He smoothes out his plaid button-down and newly washed jeans, waiting for Camille.

"Ready?" he asks her.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," she smiles.

The ride there was silent. Logan's hand found itself to her knee and he squeezed it to remind he was right there. "Relax," he soothes her, "It's going to be okay."

Bouncing her knee up and down, she takes his hand off her knee and clasps her own through it. "I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? If anything she should be nervous. But I'm so jittery. I shouldn't care what she thinks, right?" she panics, her voice becoming high-pitched.

"Sweetie," Logan tells her, "Getting worked up isn't going to help anything."

Camille sighs dejectedly. "I know it's just that I'm going to actually talk to my mo... I mean, Cynthia after fourteen years."

"You'll be great," he says sincerely. As they approach the busy streets, Logan pulls over on the packed parking lot, being lucky enough to find an empty spot for their car. Getting out, he holds her hand affectionately as they walk down the sidewalk to the small coffeehouse at the corner.

They enter the small building, immediately being hit by the smell of sweet coffee and pastries. Camille's eyes wander around until they land on the woman with wild curls who sits in a booth towards the very back by herself. Hurriedly, they make themselves over though it's rather Camille than Logan and as Camille takes a seat, Logan is comfortable in leaning against Camille's side of the booth.

"You're here!" she exclaims. Her voice is dripping with excitement, making them both cringe a bit. It was almost if she expected them to not show up.

They both give her a friendly wave and they sit there in silence while they wait for Ethan and Katie. Minutes pass by but soon enough, they both walk in hand in hand, just and Camille and Logan had just some time ago.

It's obvious by the looks of it that Ethan's even more fretful than Camille had been all day long. He's shaking the slightest bit and his eyes are swarming the place as if someone were about to attack him in seconds. Had it not been for Camille and Logan, he wouldn't have been able to recognize the woman but as Katie points them out, his nerves break out even more.

"H-hi," he stutters, his fingers curling and uncurling as a mild distraction.

"Are you positive you don't want me to stay 'cause I'm sure Katie wouldn't mind," Logan whispers into Camille's ear.

Camille chuckles silently at his concern but shakes her head no. "Just go. I'll be just fine, Logan."

Logan quickly kisses her temple before grabbing Katie's hand after Ethan kisses her cheek and they both wave goodbye to their respective partners and their biological mother.

* * *

Outside, Logan turns towards Katie and asks her where she would like to go.

"Anywhere really... Would you mind if I do a little shopping? I mean I know it's a girly thing and all but-"

Logan cuts her off, "I'm fine with it Katie- Kat." he ruffles her hair and grins as she smoothes it out as quickly as possible.

Truth is, Katie was sort of hoping Logan would say no. More so, she was hoping he would say hat they should go back inside to Camille and Ethan. It wasn't that they couldn't handle themselves- because God knew that they were perfectly independent and strong- but Katie couldn't help but worry. It was hard for her to imagine going through the same thing he was going through. Meeting his mother after fourteen years was almost like a rude awakening to everything he ever knew.

Regardless of whether or not she had an intention to shop, she reluctantly nods in hopes that it would take her mind off Ethan.

Logan shoves his hands in his pocket, a gust of air escaping his lips. Soon they enter a store and while Katie sifts through racks and shelves of clothing, he seats himself on a couch in a seating area. Katie was out of it, he notices, she had been on the same rack for the past ten minutes and she had been staring off into space the entire time. It's then he realizes that she's going through almost the same thing he is and she, of all people, can understand him know. She was only seventeen, such a crucial age, and she shouldn't be here worrying if her boyfriend's meeting with his biological mother was going well. Then again, he realizes, when he was seventeen, he was wondering if his girlfriend was going to make it to see a tomorrow.

"Katie," he calls out. When she doesn't respond, he walks over to her and shakes her shoulders.

She jolts at his touch, coming back to reality. "Oh, um..." she murmurs, stumbling over words.

"C'mere sweetie." he walks her over to the couch and makes her sit next to him. "What's on your mind?" he inquires.

She chuckles humorlessly, "The same thing that's on yours, I guess. Do you think they're okay, Logan?"

"Katie, I think they are," he replies.

"I can't imagine how incredibly awkward it would be to meet my Mom after fourteen years. That's insane. And especially after everything that's happened. She doesn't deserve to be forgiven. She wasn't a good wife or a good mother. Not just because of what happened but also because she forced them to grow up without a mother and she left them. What do you think?"

"I think you haven't changed since you were a kid at all and you are still wise beyond your years," Logan smiles, "But I also think you're right. I mean, Cami and I had our disagreement about this earlier but no, she was right. Even though I still think she should give her a chance, Cynthia shouldn't be forgiven right away."

"Logan?" Katie speaks, patting his hand.

"Hmm?"

"Can we leave? I know it's too early to go back yet but maybe we can just walk around until we can go back. I can't get my mind off of them."

Logan nods in agreement and together, they both make their way outside to roam their streets as they await the outcomes of the meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the coffeehouse, Cynthia, Camille and Ethan have just received their orders. It's been silent until now but the smug smile of Cynthia's face tells the other two that it won't be silent for long.

"Ethan, honey, you have grown up so much!" Cynthia squeals, pulling him into an unbearably tight hug. Camille and Ethan shift uncomfortably in their seats. It was as if Cynthia was an annoying relative who hadn't seen them in years and was gushing over how handsome and bigger Ethan had gotten.

Camille swirls her small straw around her hot chocolate and nibbles on her croissant absent-mindedly.

It's pin drop silent until Ethan speaks again. "It's... It's nice to finally meet you," he tells her. It's nearly a complete lie- not that he would tell her that.

"Thank you honey, I am very excited to see both of you again as well."

Camille and Ethan cringe at the rather affectionate nickname but force a smile anyways. They notice her choice of words when she says 'again' and all but shake their heads in disapproval. To a normal child, hearing the word again in that sentence would mean that his or her parent had been away for a few days or even months… not _fourteen_years. "I'm sorry," she says quietly. While it's directed towards both of them, it is Ethan who reacts this time as Camille had already heard all this.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Ethan replies harshly. He clasps and unclasps his hands underneath the table, struggling to look Cynthia in the eyes.

"I know," Cynthia admits sadly.

"Where have you been?" he asks her in a shaky tone.

As Cynthia explains everything to Ethan, Camille finds his hand and squeezes it in reassurance. Her mind drifts off and her other hand rests on her stomach. Cynthia's and Ethan's lips move rapidly but Camille's not paying attention and cannot grasp what they're saying. However, she can vaguely hear Ethan talk about his adoptive family and how he met her. Then it's fuzzy.

"Cami." She's taken out of her thoughts when Ethan whispers her name and nudges her. She turns her attention back to the two people next to her.

"Huh?"

"I said, I would really like to get to know both of you better. Believe it or not, I've missed you."

Resisting the urge to scoff, Camille takes a sip of her hot chocolate before setting it down.

"What do you want to know?" she questions in a low voice.

"As much as you want to tell me," she answers swiftly, "How about the young man and woman that dropped you off? They seemed pretty close to you."

"I would hope so," Ethan mutters. "That was my girlfriend of almost two years and the guy was Camille's husband."

Cynthia's eyes bulge and she slaps her hands on her table. It looks as if she's about to stand up and scream but is refraining from doing so. "Excuse me…_What did you say?_" she shrieks in a shrill voice. "_He's your husband?_"

Nodding, Camille says, "Yeah, he is. Is there a problem with that?" She purses her lips and her eyes furrow in confusion.

"Yes, of course there is! You're way too young! You're what? Twenty one? Twenty two?" she inquires, drumming her fingers on the table impatiently.

"I'll be twenty-two next month, thank you very much and Logan just turned twenty-two a few weeks ago. I think we're just fine. And besides, who are you to tell me that I'm too young? "

Cynthia shakes her head, looks out the window and then back at Camille. "Young lady, I'm your mother!"

"You're not my mother, _Cynthia_. You may be biologically but you will never be my mother by any other means."

Cynthia's practically hyperventilating and seething with anger, "I thought he was your boyfriend, maybe even your fiancée at most but your husband? Never."

"Look," Camille tells her, "I may be young but I love Logan and our baby more than anything."

While the last part slips out, Camille doesn't regret it. A little part of her wants to make Cynthia even angrier angry, maybe it's a kind of pay-back for everything she's done to her.

"Your baby?" She's full out screaming by now while Camille flinches, she doesn't back down.

"I happen to be a little more than month pregnant," Camille retorts.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she groans, "It's like I'm watching myself ruin my life."

"Meaning?" Ethan asks her.

"I got married at nineteen, had a kid at twenty and then it was downhill from there," she explains, still infuriated. She turns to Camille, raising her voice again, "You are ruining your life! I can't believe you. You got married and are going to have a kid... God. You're just going to mess up your life like me and-"

"Shut up," Camille grunts, "Just shut up. You have no right to tell me what to do and not do in my life."

Ignoring her, Cynthia continues, "In a few years, you probably won't love him anymore and you'll leave your baby and you'll regret doing any of this. Everything will fall apart before you know it."

"I will never make the same mistakes that you made, Cynthia. I'll always love Logan and our baby. He's been there for me when I was struggling. He was there for me everyday when I was hurt, sad, angry and happy and encouraged me to keep going. He told me to not give up when I wanted to so desperately do so so don't you dare say that alright? And for us not being successful, we've both lived out our dreams. We're love each other unconditionally and unlike you and Andrew, we'll stay together through everything."

"That what they all say, hon," Cynthia shoots back, rolling her eyes, "'Oh I love him do much!' Love him, my ass. You won't remember a thing about him when you feel suffocated with responsibilities."

Camille stands up, completely outraged. She leans into the table so that she's closer to Cynthia as she speaks. "I'm not going to screw up like you did. I'm not going to back down because I'm afraid or unhappy because in the end, I know I'll be happy with Logan and our baby. I refuse to be a coward and face my responsibilities. Unlike you i can handle being responsible. I'm happy with the life I'm living right now and no one, not even you, can ruin it."

"You don't know that. You're going to suffer," Cynthia shrieks.

"God, just please shut up. Cynthia, I swear... you don't know a thing about my sister so if I were you, I would be keeping my mouth shut right now." It's Ethan who know speaks up and he carefully curls his fingers around Camille's limber arm and begins to drag her away before she'll do something she'll regret. The respect he thought he could have possibly gained for the woman fades away in a millisecond and he knows that there will never be a point in his life that he can trust her.

Ethan is shuddering but nevertheless, calming down. Camille, on the other hand, looks as if she's about to strangle Cynthia. Furiousness burns in Camille's eyes and her fists tighten. "I should never have come here. I shouldn't have expected anything from you."

With that she turns around and exits the coffeehouse with Ethan at her heels.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was pretty long so I hope that makes up for the wait though I'm not sure I did a good job with the ending. Otherwise though, I think it came out pretty good. Hope you all liked it!**

**P.S. BTR's been renewed for a fourth season! *Squeals* Am I the only one hoping for more Lomille?**

**So... review?**


	10. Snapping

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've been taking so long to update. I'm sorry if that's not good enough but sometimes real life comes before my online life. But I promise to update sooner this time though.**

**Can we just all send out for Jane's loved ones because I know how it feels to lose loved ones to cancer and Jane was so, so young. She still had to see the world but I suppose God had other plans for her. But what the boys did for her was beyond sweet and I'm sure it had all of you in tears- I know I was tearing up. And 'Ronan' guys... Cancer is just something no one at any age should have to go through.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the characters I've created.**

* * *

"Camille... Relax," Ethan coaxes, rubbing her arm. "Getting worked up isn't going to help anything."

But despite what he says, Camille waves him off and continues to seethe with anger. She clenches and unclenched her fist, gritting her teeth. Figuring that he won't be able to calm her down by himself, he pulls out his phone and quickly shoots Logan a quick text before turning his attention back to Camille.

Camille grumbles and begins to speed down the sidewalk with Ethan at her heels. As she approaches their car, she unlocks it, gets in and slams the door behind her in the process.

Ethan, who climbs into the passenger seat, touches her arm. "Calm down Cami."

Camille shakes her head violently, bouncing impatiently in her seat. "No, I can't! Because she has no right to talk to me like that! She's no one to me and she thinks that she can just waltz right into my life and control it when she can't." She inserts the key in the ignition in the process but sulks when she realizes they can't go anywhere without Logan and Katie.

"Hey, don't let her get to you alright?" Ethan tells her gently.

"How can I not? She pretty much just told me my entire life has been a mistake!" she shrieks. She grips the steering wheel tightly, clenching her teeth.

"Just because she says so, doesn't mean it's true. Cami, look at me," Ethan guides her chin towards him, "You're wonderful. Do you even realize how many people look up to you? They know you're a hero. You saved me. And just because you found someone and were lucky enough to have Logan when you were going through so much and she didn't, doesn't mean you have to give up your happiness. She's jealous of what you have. You have a perfect marriage, perfect friends and a perfect little baby on the way. And you're famous. I don't know about you but that seems way better than the life Cynthia has lived."

"Nothing about my life is perfect," Camille mutters silently. "If it were, Cynthia wouldn't have left us when we were little kids, I wouldn't have been abused, I wouldn't have lost you, and I certainly wouldn't have spent months upon months in the hospital and in therapy."

Ethan shrugs, "Maybe so but that doesn't mean you don't have real friends, a husband that loves you with all his heart and a baby that you know will have the perfect life. She regrets giving up all that even if it was years ago."

Sighing, Camille slumps her shoulders. "That doesn't mean I forgive her. Not for what she did year ago and not for what she just did."

"I'm not asking you to do that, Camille. Trust me when I say I don't either because what she said and did was so wrong but all I'm saying is that she's just scared that she's watching history repeat itself. She doesn't want you to have regrets in life like she did."

"I know that. But she needs to realize I'm not her. She doesn't know a thing about me so she can't tell me what's right and wrong for me." She's silent for a few moments before speaking up again, "When did you grow up so much?" she asks and then laughs. "Then again..." she trails off, shaking her head, approaching a different way, "You're acting like you're older than me."

At that, Ethan holds smiles and Camille gathers him into a hug. "I'm really glad I have you," she whispers softly, "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, Cam."

And they sit like that until Logan and Katie come running towards them and their brother/sister moment is interrupted, they don't say a word while Camille drives them back to the PalmWoods.

* * *

"Will you tell me what happened?" Logan inquires, lightly touching her upper arm.

She hums to herself quietly, making coffee for the both of them. It had began to rain just minutes ago and as a chill danced throughout their apartment, Camille got up to make some got coffee for Logan and herself. "There's nothing to tell."

She's been ignoring what's happened ever since her talk with Ethan though it is killing her inside. Emotions are swirling in her brain and she doesn't know what to make of anything right now. Cynthia sure knew how to mess with her mind.

Logan scoffs, "Obviously there is." His eyes dim a little as he speaks, "Something's bothering you," he states bluntly.

"I don't want to talk about it, Logan," she tells him swiftly. She brushes past him, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out two mugs, pouring the steaming coffee into them.

"Babe, whatever it is, it's killing you on the inside. I can see it in your eyes, Cam. Maybe it'll help if you talked about it?" he suggests.

Camille shakes her head, biting her lip. "No, I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"Please? I mean if you tell me-"

"Stop it!" Camille screeches. She slides the mugs in her hands across the counter and some of the coffee spills, making a sticky, hot mess.

"Stop?" he asks confused.

"Stop it, Logan! Stop pushing me into telling you things I'm not ready to talk about yet! Maybe I can't talk about it yet so quit interrogating me. You don't know what happened today. The woman I waited years for told me I'm a failure and I'm screwing up my life. It's not fair, okay Logan? I have put up with enough crap in my life and this was the last thing I needed." She sniffles, touching her nose. Frustrated, she leans into the counter, pushing her hands to her face and into her hair, closing her eyes. Exhaling multiple times before looking up, it's clear have saddened since minutes ago. "I'm sorry," she whispers. And she is- for snapping at him when he was not at fault. Camille knows that Logan only cares about her.

He walks over and rubs her shoulders affectionately. "Hey, I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't know it felt like I was pushing you too much. _I'm_ sorry."

She shakes her head. "I snapped at you for something that wasn't your fault. I'm just... tired... I'm going to go take a nap or something..." she mutters off, shrinking out of Logan's touch and dragging herself to their bedroom. She crawls under the covers, clutching them and shutting her eyes.

Back in the kitchen, Logan wipes down the counter, leaving it stainless, and then grabbing his cup of coffee which was only a little bit cooler than before. Minutes have passed and as he goes to check on Camille, he finds her sound asleep, a tear dribbling down her face and at the sight, Logan's heart breaks.

* * *

**2:00 AM the next morning:**

Camille is very much awake. In fact, she has been for at least an hour now if not more. She's thrown up four times in the past hour and she feels absolutely awful. Every time she tried to fall back asleep, she's awaken when more bile rises to her throat. It's weird- she's never thrown up this much before. Not during her pregnancy, not ever. Her throat feels raw and dry despite the sips of water she's been taking, her mouth tastes disgusting and she feels so exhausted. She has no idea how Logan's still asleep. To be honest, she wants him awake so he can help her feel better but she can't bring herself to wake him up from his peaceful slumber. Not only that but she still feels bad for snapping at him before.

But as she feels nauseous for the fifth time in an hour, it takes her everything in her to not shake Logan awake. But she is reluctant and decides not to before running to the bathroom and emptying her stomach of the little contents that are present. She suddenly feels a hundred times worse and as she presses her forehead to cool surface of the tub, she can start seeing black spots invading her vision. Her stomach aches and as she sees more blackness, she struggles to find her voice.

"Logan!" she screams weakly, "Help... Something's wrong..." And with that, darkness overtakes her vision completely.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter and a cliffhanger... Not to mention that the chapter was not very good... I'll make up for it soon. :)**

**So... review?**


	11. Hospital Visit

**A/N: Thank you for everything as always. :)**

**As a reply to a Guest review from back in August, I just wanted to clarify that Ethan does in fact live in California though he lives more to the north side and because he and Katie are 17, they are able to drive, meet and maintain a relationship. And they pretty much started liking each other over time and they saw each other so often so they starting dating. Hope that cleared it up. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the characters I've created.**

* * *

**2:35 AM:**

Darkness.

A dog barking. Crickets chirping. Birds squawking.

In the distance he can hear faint sirens.

Logan groggily opens his eyes and rubs the sleep out of them. Logan wasn't the heaviest of all sleepers nor was he the lightest yet as he begins to register everything that's around him, he briefly wonders how he woke up so quickly. Instinctively, his hand moves around and feels the bed, surprised when he does not find Camille curled up next to him.

That wakes him up.

Camille was always in bed. Always. Even when she couldn't sleep, she would lay there awake lost in her own thoughts and considering the time, he worries where she could possibly be.

He jolts up and scrambles off the bed. His thoughts race and his first instinct is to check the kitchen in case she went to get a drink of water and when he doesn't find her there, he grows slightly more concerned. The second place that comes to mind is the bathroom because she is pregnant and as a result, she's been going there more often. He's surprised to see the door opened a sliver and as he pushes it open entirely, he's not nearly prepared to see the sight that lays ahead. He gasps, biting his lip and all but screaming before rushing to Camille's side. He checks her head for any possibly head injuries and when all he finds is a teeny cut, he breathes out a small sigh of relief. Glancing over, he notices that the toilet is filled with puke and then reaches over to flush the unappealing sight away.

Logan shudders. _This was not happening. _His first thought is to call for an ambulance and then he realizes that he doesn't know how long Camille's been unconscious and waiting for an ambulance seemed futile. He had to act quick and so, he runs out of the bathroom and grabs his keys and then sprints back to the bathroom, and he tucks his arms underneath her and scoops her up with ease. He pushes every thought floating in his mind away, refusing to think negatively, and carries Camille out the door, locking the apartment behind him. As he passes by his friend's apartments, he briefly wonders if he should call them but then decides against it since it was so early in the morning and they would be asleep. He didn't have time to wait to them. He had to get to the hospital immediately.

Logan is grateful that Camille isn't heavy otherwise he would have never made it down the hallway, in the elevator and through the lobby without dropping her.

The drive there takes a few short minutes. Mainly it's because Logan's surpassing the speed limit yet to him, it feels like forever has passed. And just as the car stops, Logan jumps out, hoists Camille up again and carries her into the large hospital before him.

"Can someone help me? Please!" he pleads upon entering. A short woman comes up to him asking him gently what's wrong. "I don't know. I j-just w-woke up and I found her like this in the bathr-room. She's pregnant too. Help her..." He's blubbering, he knows, but he somehow manages to get the small bits of information that he knows out.

"Okay sweetie," the lady pats his arm and he tries not to cringe away from her touch. What she meant as a warm and caring gesture only feels cold to him, making him crave Camille's touch as opposed to this stranger's. A professional looking man with a white coat wheels up a gurney and motions Logan to lay Camille there. "We'll take good of her," the lady promises. Betty. That's what her name tag read.

Logan can only nod wordlessly, not having any other choice but to believe her. He watches the man wheel Camille away into one of the numerous corridors and away from his sight. He sighs shakily. She was in good hands now though this fact didn't cease his worrying.

"Would you like to sit in the waiting room, hon?" Betty asks.

Logan nods again solemnly and starts walking to it, not even waiting for Betty. It makes him feel sick that he's been here so often that he knows just about nook and cranny of this place.

The waiting room is just as he remembers it- white and boring. The same obnoxious channel is playing and as Logan slides into a cold, hard chair, he takes out his phone. With shaky fingers, he texts each of his friends, Ethan and Mrs. Knight. Perhaps his message isn't necessarily comprehensible but it gets the general information across and he can't control his fingers anyways.

He keeps in emotions in check; if anything Camille needs him now and he can't afford to break down. Keeping himself busy in twiddling his thumbs, he is tempted to look up symptoms on his phone though he's aware it won't do him any good.

So he waits. He waits as seconds tick by, then minutes and what seems like forever. He's fidgeting in his seat, uncomfortable yet not willing to leave in case there's news on Camille.

There's nearly no one in the waiting room besides him. There's an elderly lady who's following a doctor out and a middle aged man in the corner fast asleep. Considering it's in the middle of the night, he shouldn't be too surprised. But still. The lack of others increases his anxiety. The eerily silence gives him the chills and he shivers, wishing he had brought a sweatshirt with him. He wraps his arms around himself, bringing his feet up to his chest, wishing desperately that someone would come to tell him something- anything- about Camille.

Pulling out his phone, he checks the time.

**3:44 AM.**

He's been sitting there for far too long. A little less than an hour but considering how little people were there, he is surprised there is no information on Camille yet.

Siting there alone, he gets lost in his own thoughts. Bad thoughts come flooding into his mind, overwhelming his suddenly.

Camille.

Their baby.

What if something happens to them?

He shouldn't even be considering that possibility. He should be being optimistic. Yet all he can think of is how he cannot handle living without either Camille or their baby.

What would he do without them? He's sat thinking these exact thoughts a few short years ago. He's lived in fear of losing Camille everyday and it was overwhelming then and is still the case now. All the times Camille was admitted in the hospital, he sat in the waiting room, wondering what happened and what could happen and frankly, it terrified him beyond belief.

Logan sighs shakily, wringing his hands together. He can't lose Camille or their baby. He can't. The last time he thought he lost Camille, he almost killed himself and if he really lost her, who knows what would happen?

Tears well up in his eyes, forming a small wall over his eyes, and he clenches his teeth. He breathes deeply and sits in silence with the exception of the ticking of the clock.

_Tick- tock._

_Tick- tock._

_Tick- tock._

The sound is obnoxious and is making him feel jittery. It's making him go mad. He needs to know if Camille's okay.

"Logan!" a panicked voice calls out.

His head snaps up and he eyes the six mangled figures hobbling towards him.

"What happened to Cami?" Stephanie asks worriedly.

In a daze, Logan asks back, "Where's Ethan?"

"He's on his way... But tell us what happened, Logan!" Kendall urges, prodding his arm.

"I don't know. I just found her unconscious on the bathroom floor. I know today... well yesterday technically, didn't go well but the only other person who knows happened besides Camille is Ethan. I'm really scared guys," he admits quietly, looking down into his hands.

"Trust me, Logan, everything's going to be alright," James reassures him. He kneels in front of Logan and shakes him gently. "Don't think negatively."

Logan lets out a dry laugh before solemnly lowering his head sadly. "I can't lose them, James. I can't."

"And you won't. Nothing will happen to them, okay?"

Logan shakes his head miserably. "You don't know that. So much can happen to them."

"Doesn't mean it will," Carlos counters.

"You guys don't get it. I've through this before and to lose them... would be like losing myself. This is so hard. I want a break. Why can't Camille and I just live peacefully? That's all we'd ever wanted and we don't even get that. I'm so sick of putting up with all this crap. I just want it to end," Logan chokes out.

"It'll work out for both of you in the end. You're both of the strongest people we know. You'll fix yourselves like always," Jo tells him.

Then before Logan can respond, a doctor calls his name and he bolts out of his seat to the middle-aged man.

"Are they okay?" he blurts out.

"Relax Mr. Mitchell, they're both okay," he replies, shooting him a small smile.

Immediately, he breathes out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he murmurs under his breath. "What happened?"

"Well it seems like Mrs. Mitchell got sick multiple times due to stress and due to that, she experienced fatigue. Even though she was lucky this time, make sure she takes plenty of rest and that she does not endure stress. We'll be releasing her later today. You may see her in room 114. "

Stress.

And not just any stress, stress that was caused by Cynthia, Logan knew. Her own mother hurt her so badly that she ended up in the hospital.

"Logan," Kendall touches his arm, "You coming?"

"You go ahead. I'll wait for Ethan and meet you there."

"Okay," he shrugs.

Logan watches them leave before sinking back into the cold white chair again.

Fifteen minutes later, another tousled figure is running up to him. His hair is messy and he's still in a wrinkly shirt, implying that he came as soon as he woke up. Ethan.

"What happened? Is she okay?" His frantic voice resembles much of his own though it's easy to understand why.

"They're both fine," he reassures him.

Like Logan, Ethan lets a wave of relief wash over him.

"Ethan?" Logan asks.

"Huh?"

"Can you tell me what happened with Cynthia?"

"She didn't tell you," Ethan says in realization, slightly confused.

"Not all of it. And I need to know, Ethan. I need to know so I can fix her." Logan pleads, "I need to fix her, please Ethan."

"But Logan," he rationalizes, pausing for a moment, "You can't always fix her. Sometimes she needs to fix herself."

* * *

**A/N: BTDecision's just finished on the East Coast though I won't have a chance to watch it until tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to write and update more often. Love all of you!**

**So... review?**


	12. Friends

**A/N: Um... hi? I feel horrible that I haven't updated in three months and I don't really know how to apologize but I am really, really sorry. And this chapter isn't even all that great but I figured I should get SOMETHING out at least. I'm gonna try super hard though to update again before my winter break is over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the characters I've created.**

* * *

When Logan finally recollects himself, he goes to Camille's room. On the way, he brushes past the rest of his friends and when he asks why they're leaving, the only response he receives is something along the lines of leaving him and Camille alone. For not the first time, he is grateful.

He doesn't bother to knock but rather just slips in the white room.

"Hey," he whispers quietly. Though his voice is low, it gains Camille's attention immediately.

"Hey," she replies weakly.

Their eyes connect for the slightest of seconds before she rips her gaze away to stare at the ceiling. His footsteps near her moments afterwards and when two fingers are tucked under her chin, she's broken from her trance.

"How do you feel?" he asks, continuing to speak in a soft, quiet voice. Logan's long, slender fingers guide her face to look at his and the mixture of emotions evident is nearly overwhelming. She hates it. The way his eyebrows are scrunched and the way there are crinkles in his forehead form the look of worry and pity. Camille hates pity. Of all things, she absolutely despises when people feel bad for her. It takes everything in her to not cringe from his touch because he's Logan and she knows that she would hold the same amount of concern if their roles were reversed.

"Okay," she says, shrugging. She sits up in the bed, her arm tugging on the IV slightly, causing her a hiss slightly at the pull.

Logan reaches out and gently pushes Camille back down to the mattress, "Don't overexert yourself."

Camille sighs, rolling her eyes but ignores him, sitting right back up once again. "I'm not," she tells him crossly. Maybe it's because everything's been so frustrating lately, but she suddenly feels snappy.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Logan tells her.

"I know how to take care of myself, Logan. Quit treating me like I'm five," she snaps, rolling her eyes. She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, and glaring at Logan from beneath her long eyelashes.

Logan raises his voice. "Well I wasn't trying to. Forgive me if I was worried about you and our baby."

"I didn't say you weren't. I'm just asking you to stop treating me like I can't handle myself because you know damn well that I can," she retorts sharply.

There's a moment of silence while Camille anticipates Logan's likely snarky remark and though she awaits it, it never arrives. Instead, all she hears is, "When did we start fighting so much?" His voice is quiet with a tinge of sadness. "We haven't fought like this and forever and now it's like we feel the need to argue over anything and everything.

There's silence again before Camille sighs exasperatedly. "I hate it as much as you do, you know. I hate fighting."

Logan cuts her off, "Then why have you been keeping things from me lately? Don't you think you should tell me when something's bothering you?"

"Logan, I don't always need to tell you everything. Sometimes I keep things to myself because it's my battle to fight not yours."

And then, before Logan can respond, there's a faint knock on the door and Logan gets up to answer it. He opens it a sliver before his eyes catch who it is. "What are you doing here?" he whispers harshly. He doesn't bother to open the door an inch more.

"I felt horrible after I heard what happened. I wanted to make sure Camille was alright."

"Who's there, Logan?" Camille calls out.

Logan, flustered, turns around. "N-no one," he stutters.

"Logan, who's there?" she asks again, this time more sternly.

Cynthia, standing behind the door, pushes it open herself, coming into view for Camille. Whipping around, Logan hisses, "You have no right to be in here! You're the reason she's in here so why bother visiting her? I suggest you leave."

"Logan," Camille protests, "Let her in."

"But Camille!" Logan shrieks.

"I know what I'm doing. Can you leave us alone for a little while?"

Logan huffs, seeing that he wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine," he says, shutting the door loudly behind him as he exits.

And as Logan leaves, Cynthia slips in. "Hey Camille," she whispers.

"Hi," Camille replies, keeping her eye on her.

"I'm sorry, Mil... I mean, Camille. Really, I meant it. I feel horrible," Cynthia apologizes.

She scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "You should be. What you did was way out of line and you had no right to hurl accusations like that at me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was saying or maybe I did, but I said everything in a fit of rage and I guess I was scared that you'd make the same mistakes that I would, but now I know that you won't because you're so different than I am and I trust you to make your own choices even though I'm in no position to judge..." Cynthia rambles before gasping for air.

Camille stares at her for a while, studying her. "Okay," she pauses then, because she's now sure what to say and is debating on what to do. "Okay," she repeats a few seconds later, "I know you're sorry, but that doesn't mean I forgive you. But I'm willing to start over because I know you're really sorry."

Camille doesn't realize what she's saying at first, but when she does, she learns that maybe, just maybe, Logan was right about giving her a chance and she decides that everyone makes mistakes, therefore making it alright for her to give Cynthia another chance.

"So you're going to let me be your mother?" Cynthia asks, hope filling her. She claps her hands together in excitement.

Her eyes widening in shock, Camille shakes her head no. "Like I said, I don't entirely forgive you yet and even when I do, I don't think we'll ever have a mother/daughter relationship. However, I'm willing to give you another chance and see where we go."

"So where are we gonna start?" Cynthia hesitates, her expression dropping slightly.

"As friends?" Camille asks, holding out her hand. She can't help but smile a little despite the anger she still has, because she is still curious about Cynthia and she still wants her in her life.

Cynthia beams, accepting the hand, "Friends it is then."

* * *

**A/N: So I figured I should wrap up the Cynthia/Camille drama because it was supposed to end long ago and it kinda got out of hand... Logan and Camille will patch things soon and then I'll probably just focus on them and their baby. **

**Hope everyone is having a happy holidays! **

**Sending much love your way. :)**

**So... review?**


	13. Settled

**A/N: Look at me not taking forever! Happy New Year everyone! :) May this new year give you a fresh start and bring you much happiness, love, and Lomille (cuz I just have to put that in there). **

**KatyPerryDracoM: Trust me, I know and I don't take any offense because I know it's true. I think you'll be satisfied with the note at the end (and I did write that before your review). :) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The day after, the doctors decide that Camille can be released since she has recovered. Everyone's ecstatic, of course, and even though the drama between her and Cynthia left them all anxious, they're relieved and even content with the fact they are both friends now. Logan even seems convinced though to a lesser scale than everyone else.

Walking out to their car, it's just Logan and Camille today since it's a Monday, and everyone else had work. "Ready to go?" Logan asks her as he starts up their car.

She smiles, "Yep." She pauses for a few seconds before speaking again, "Logan, you're okay with Cynthia and I being friends, right? I know we haven't talked about it all that much but I just figured..."

Logan chuckles as she rambles, placing his hand over hers. "Cam, relax. I was a little wary about it at first, but I'm glad you're giving her another chance."

"Good," she says before settling back into her seat.

Camille was satisfied with the end of all the drama and chaos in the life, and she figured now that she and Cynthia were straightened out, Logan and she could finally focus on their loves for a change. This was just the beginning of a beautiful adventure.

* * *

**Time Jump: **

At five months into her pregnancy, Camille began showing quite a bit. Obviously, Camille minded considering she had to officially begin wearing maternity clothing, but Logan thought she never looked cuter. They had officially began the nursery for their unborn child, though they were not aware of the sex yet. They could have learned it a month ago, but being the doctor he is, Logan insisted that they wait another month to know so their baby had developed a little more.

That morning in particular, Logan had opened up the box which held the crib and had began to assemble it. He had been working on it all day, keeping track of time, however, because they had a doctor's appointment at six.

Camille, with a glass of lemonade in one hand, and another on her stomach, leans against the door frame of the new nursery which used to be their guestroom. "It looks great, honey," she comments, admiring the white crib which was nearly finished. The rest of the room was empty, only the crib and a rocking chair in the corner, but it was certainly coming along. The walls were still white, but Logan had agreed on leaving the decorating to Camille and the other girls once they ascertained the gender.

Logan finishes putting in the last pieces and screws before standing up to stretch his legs. "Thank you, sweetheart," he tells her before accepting the glass of lemonade. Then, he too leans back against the door frame and admires the crib. "Time's just flying by, isn't it? Can't believe we're finding out what we're having today, and we'll actually be holding him or her about four months from now."

"Speaking of finding out the sex," Camille says, checking her watch, "We gotta leave in twenty minutes for the appointment."

Logan nods, gulping down the last of his lemonade. "I'm going to grab a shower and then something to eat, and then we'll head out." He drops a kiss on her head before exiting the room.

Camille, smiling, gives the nursery one last look before flicking off the light.

* * *

A half an hour later, Logan and Camille are waiting in the waiting room. Camille's bouncing on her heels, clearly being impatient. "I'm so excited, Logan!" she squeals.

Logan grins, and just as he does so, their names are called and the overly excited Camille grabs his hand, dragging him along to their room. Camille lays herself down on the examination table.

"How are you, dear?" Dr. Adams asks, rubbing the cool gel onto her stomach.

"Mmm good," Camille replies, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Last time you mentioned wanting to know the sex. Would you still like to?" she inquires.

At the question, Camille nods her head vigorously, "Yes! I'm not a very patient person," she chuckles silently, squeezing Logan's hand.

"Alright then, you want to find out as well, right Logan?" Dr. Adams asks and when she receives an eager nod in response, she smirks and proceeds. "There's your baby," she says, pointing to an outline of a very small baby on the screen, "It can hear you now and you should feel it moving soon as well."

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Camille asks anxiously.

Dr. Adams laughs quietly, "I guess I won't keep you waiting. Congratulations, it seems like in four months you will be having a little..."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh now Camille, Logan, and I know what it'll be but I'm gonna leave you guys hanging for a lil while (otherwise known as next chapter).**

**If I'm honest with you all, if this chapter seems rushed then I suppose in a way, it is. I feel like I'm dragging it on and on but I don't want to delete this story. So I suppose I'll try to wrap this story up in the next chapter, because I really don't want to make you all read things I'm not very proud of. But I promise, I'm going my absolute best to write decently.**

**Aiight so next chapter will probably the birth and a small epilogue at the end.**

**I hope you all are doing well as always, love you!**

**I know this isn't my best work, but if you could give me some feedback and review, I would really appreciate it. **


	14. MiracleEpilogue

**A/N: Okay, last chapter... here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the characters I've created.**

* * *

It's four in the morning when Logan is shaken from his comfortable slumber. He feels panicky, jittery hands touching his shoulders and chest, but he's too tired after any of that. He stayed up later than Camille did, working on college courses online. Logan grumbles and turns over on his side, away from the hands touching him. "Mmm, I'm tired..."

He hears an exasperated sigh behind him and in a shaky voice he's told, "Logan, please. I know you're tired, baby, but you gotta get up. I think... I think my water just broke and I'm having contractions for real this time, I think." Upon hearing that, he springs out of bed, quickly realizing what this means.

"For real?" he asks, bewildered. And when Camille nods eagerly despite the pain she's exhibiting, Logan grins, and quickly rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Okay, okay. So, we gotta... we gotta..."

"Logan, hospital!" Camille cries out, holding her stomach as another contraction rolls around.

"Cam, are you okay?" he asks, panicking. Putting Logan on the spot was never a pretty situation, but unfortunately Camille didn't have another choice.

"Logan," she grits out, "I'm being as calm as possible. Get me to the car and to the hospital so I can get this baby out of me!"

He nods, his eyes searching the room before grabbing the bag Camille has had packed for weeks for this day. It's normal for babies to be born early and a week early is not a big deal, but Logan is having trouble grasping the fact that he will officially be a father in less than a day.

He looks back at Camille who is clutching her stomach, whimpering. "Let's go and have a baby, Cami," he tells her, gulping. He grasps her hand in efforts to help her up off the bed. His heart is racing and he can nearly feel his heart pounding in his ears because he's so nervous, but at the same time he's beyond thrilled.

As soon as they step out of the apartment, they scatter to ring the doorbells of their friends, and they inform their groggy friends to meet them at the hospital when they can.

The ride to the hospital was short for Logan, but for Camille it was forever. They're checked in quickly since they've had a room reserved for a while now. Camille is taken away in a wheelchair and Logan rushes to follow while trying to contact his mother back in Minnesota as well as Camille's parents in Connecticut.

It takes a while for everyone to get there, especially Camille's parents who live so far away that it was quite difficult for them to find a ticket. But when they did, they hopped on the plane and took a cab to the hospital just like Joanna Mitchell did.

When Logan was first told labor would last long, he wasn't warned of the bubbling of emotions that he would experience. It had been nearly ten hours so far, and Logan's hand was aching beyond belief from how hard Camille squeezed it, but he didn't dare pull it away.

"Logan!" Camille screeches as another contraction hits her. He finds it slightly amusing that she doesn't threaten him or hurt him intentionally like he half-expected. Instead, each time a contraction comes, she always seems to scream his name.

Logan wishes he could take away some of her pain since she is enduring so much excruciating pain. He helplessly rubs circles on the back of her hand without saying a word. Just then Dr. Adams walks in, checking on Camille. Her face lights up and Logan just has this feeling that he's about to be a father very soon.

"Ten centimeters! You made it, Camille, and now all you gotta do is push, alright?"

Camille uses the back of the hand that's not holding onto Logan's to wipe away sweat from her forehead. "I love you, Logan," she gasps out.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he replies automatically. Then, he leans in to capture her lips in a short but sweet kiss, making it their last kiss before becoming parents.

"Push 1, 2, 3! I see the crowning, just a couple more times!" Dr. Adams exclaims.

Camille moans but complies. "God, Logan. I'm not doing this again for a couple of years."

Logan chuckles under his breath and continues squeezing her hand. Camille pushes several more times before the loud cry of their newborn is heard. With the cry, Camille collapses back on the bed, but shares a tired smile with Logan.

"Congratulations! You both have a healthy baby girl!"

Logan leaves over and presses his lips to Camille's forehead and looking into his eyes, Camille can tell he's just as elated as she is. "I've been waiting forever to meet our little girl," he whispers, before giving her a quick peck on her lips.

"Would you like to hold her?" Dr. Adams questions, knowing the answer. She finishes cleaning off the little girl and wraps her in a pink blanket.

Camille grins up at the doctor, "Of course!"

When the little girl is placed into her arms, Camille smiles wider than she possibly has ever before. "Hi baby," she speaks softly to the infant in her arms before briefly looking up at Logan. "She's beautiful," Camille exhales, tearing up a little, "Look she has your eyes, Logan," she whispers, caressing the face of the infant who was staring up at her intently. "She has your hair too," she tells him, lightly touching the tuft of straight, dark brown hair sitting upon her head.

"And she has your cute, little nose, and lips," Logan whispers back. Watching as Camille lets out a long yawn, Logan tells her, "Honey, how about you take a little nap, and I'll take her out to meet everyone?"

Camille smiles, but keeps her eyes fixated on the baby in her arms. She can't believe that this little baby, who was still so terribly, terribly tiny was her own and she would get to raise her, and shower her with love and happiness. "M'kay," she agrees. kissing the baby's head, "Love you, baby girl." Then, looking back up at Logan, she tells him, "Make sure you tell them the name we decided on, alright?"

"Got it," Logan replies. He takes the baby girl from Camille's arms and even though he though he would be terrified and shaking when he first held her, he's surprisingly calm. He reaches out to her little cheeks and grins widely when her little hand clasps loosely around his finger. "Aww, I love you," he squeals excitedly. On his way outside, Logan marvels at how he's a father now and in charge of a life. He can visualize his life, and he just knows she's going to be a "Daddy's Little Girl". Her big, brown eyes stare up at him, melting his heart, and he can't put into words his extent of happiness.

"Hey guys, there's someone I'd like you to meet." The thing is, he can't take his eyes off his daughter. His daughter. He's shocked at how easily it rolls off his tongue. Immediately, he can feel his friends and family flock around his, oohing and aahing at the little girl.

And even though he's in his own world, he can faintly hear James squeal about how he couldn't wait to do her hair. He rolls his eyes but laughs.

"She's beautiful, Logan," Carlos compliments, "What's her name?"

Breaking out of his trance, Logan glances up at his loved ones. "Well Camille and I put a lot of thought into naming her, and we decided on Mia Cathleen Mitchell. Mia, because we really liked the name and plus, she was one of the actresses that inspires Camille, Mia Farrow. And her middle name after Camille's mother, because we wanted her to be named after someone so caring and supportive."

"It's a wonderful name, Logan," Cathleen tells him, "Thank you."

He allows everyone to coo at her before she fusses, and he lets his fatherly instinct, one which he didn't even know he had, take over, and takes her back inside the room.

* * *

The day after, Logan is absolutely ecstatic that both Camille and Mia can come home with him. He becomes even more thrilled when he pulls her out of her car seat and carries her up to their apartment. She's so fragile, he's afraid that he'll hurt her, though he knows he never would intentionally. When he takes her to her new room, he makes a mental notes to himself to begin printing out the pictures that he took of Mia and begin placing them into the empty photo frames that adorned her lavender walls so she wouldn't have to stare at the empty, though stenciled walls, when she woke up.

Mia stirs in his arms and Logan immediately springs back to reality. He smiles enormously, touching her chubby cheeks before placing her in her new, white crib.

She kicks her legs into air and whines, but doesn't cry. Logan figures that she likes to be held. "I can't hold you all day, baby girl," he tells her, but admits internally that he would hold her in his arms forever if he could. "But you like your new room, right? Your mommy and aunts made it really nice, huh? They went crazy when they learned you were gonna be a girl." He tickles her and even though Mia can't smile yet, she scrunches up her nose and her eyes light up.

"So she likes it, huh?" Camille comes up behind him, and stands next to him, resting her forearms on the crib.

"Uh huh," Logan replies, tearing his eyes away from Mia to look at Camille. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, a little tired, but great nonetheless," Camille answers, "Can't believe we finally got to bring her home today."

Logan grins turning back to look at Mia. "She's so pretty and perfect," he sighs contently.

"That she is," Camille whispers back, and leans her head on Logan's shoulder when he wraps his arm around her.

They stay there for an hour or so, holding each other and just watching Mia sleep. They didn't know what it was about watching their baby sleep, but it was so magical and soothing that they couldn't bear to tear their eyes away.

Getting up after an hour, Logan and Camille stand, heading to the kitchen. Their stomachs rumble, and they realize they haven't eaten since last night. Hastily making sandwiches, they stuff themselves as quick as possible, hoping to save some time for themselves before Mia woke from her nap. This plan, however, is twisted when they find themselves sitting in the white sofa in Mia's room. They knew they were obsessing right now, but couldn't bring themselves to care.

"Our lives are really changing, aren't they? I mean, we're parents now," Camille whispers, careful not to wake the baby.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Logan replies, also whispering. He tucks a loose curl away from Camille's face to behind her ear, kissing her jawline. "I love you."

Her hand cups the back of his neck, and she pulls her face closer until their lips touch. "Love you too. So much."

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but do you want to go take a nap? At least until Mia wakes up?" Logan inquires, pulling away, before leaning in and kissing her once more.

"Absolutely," Camille grins, and together they walk down the hallway and disappear into their bedroom.

* * *

A wailing cry rings through the baby monitor but even as Logan turns it off, he learns what a strong set of lungs his daughter had. Probably from his singing and Camille's well... personality. He doesn't wake Camille, since she was definitely more worn out than she let on.

Walking into her room, he lifts the fussing baby from her crib and cradles her to his chest. "Shhh, baby girl, Daddy's here." When her tears subside, he wipes the last of them away from her rosy cheeks, "There, you're so cute when you're not crying, you know that?"

Mia only scrunches her nose in response, but doesn't cry. Her little hand clasps around his finger and she flickers up at her daddy, looking at him with her big, brown eyes.

"You're too young to understand now, Mia, but your mommy and I are so thrilled to have you. You're our perfect, little miracle. Perfect to us. We... We dealt with a lot of stuff before you came along. We struggled a lot, princess, and there were times I didn't know what would happen the next day, and God I didn't know we would end up making it this far, and I'm just so happy. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this," Logan sighs, lightly tracing the baby's face. "I just want you to know that I love you and so does your mommy. You and your mommy are my life, and I know we're going to give you a much better life than we had." He leans down and places a kiss on her forehead, "I love you, Mia. So much."

"I think you're going to be the best father," Camille comments. Logan whips around, not realizing when she had woken up. She walks over to him from her place at the door, and places a hands on his forearm before taking Mia from him.

"Hi there, sweetie," she coos, touching her hands.

Logan, watching Camille, smirks, "And you're going to be a great mother."

Then, wrapping his arms around Camille from behind, Logan presses a small kiss to her temple, and peers over her shoulder, and together, they watch Mia as she coos in oblivion to the rest of the world, and they are content in their own world with their not-so-perfect yet perfect little family.

And that's what truly mattered. Not that they were judged, accused, and treated horribly in the past, but that right then and there, they were engulfed in love, peace, and happiness and no one could take that away from them. And as Logan and Camille would go through the years, hitting bumps, they realized now that they would always come out _stronger_.

* * *

**A/N: So thank you to all of you who have put up with me through Haunted and now, Stronger. I know Stronger isn't my best work but I still hope you were able to enjoy it. And truly, I want to thank all of you for your support and love. I'll probably be taking a little break from FF for a while in terms of multi-chapter stories but I hope to catch up on some one shots I've promised and ones floating around in my mind. **

**Until next time, **

**happygirl57 xo**


End file.
